A Story of Hope
by cyclonegal12
Summary: After an almost fatal illness, Kagome loses the ability to see, resulting in a dependance of Inuyasha. Is there a chance that Kagome will regain her sight?
1. Hope

**Author's Note**: Over the last few months I have been striving to be accepted into a private high school. I spent hours suffering over my appilcation, went to their school play and other school functions, talked to teachers about courses while visiting the school, and did anything else I could think of to make a good impression. Unfortunatly it seems like my efforts weren't good enough because I was put on the waiting list.  
This story is my hope. Just as there's hope for Kagome, there's still hope that I will get into my high school. Therefore that is why this story is called A Story of Hope.  
Wish me luck because from here on all I can do is pray and hope that I get accepted into the school.

Ack. This is my third time posting this chapter. First I forgot to put in the author's note and I had to put that in. Then I notice that the formatting is messed up. Sorry about that!

* * *

The atmosphere in the room was dark as the doctor finished his examination of Kagome. He sighed, taking one last look at his patient. She was pale under the tan she had acquired from traveling through feudal Japan. Her eyes were shut tightly as small drops of sweat slipped down her face.  
"Well Doctor?" Mrs. Higurashi asked from her position in the back of the room. Her voice was strained from fear and distress. "Is there any hope?"  
The doctor sighed again. "Yes." He said after a moment of silence. "There is one type of medicine that I believe could cure Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi looked up expectantly. "What is it?" she questioned.  
"A drug that just came onto the market." The doctor said, "To tell you the truth I don't know how they let it on. The risk of using it is very high."   
"But will it help?" Mrs. Higurashi questioned, "Can it save Kagome?"  
"Yes." He replied, "There is no doubt that it could cure Kagome. The drug itself is a miracle. If I give it to your daughter she should be well again in a week or so."   
"Then what are you waiting for?" she half demanded, "If it can make Kagome well again you must give it to her at once!"  
"But the risks are high, Mrs. Higurashi!" the doctor insisted.   
"What are they?"  
"As I said, the drug just came onto the market." He began, "It was tested on fifty people that were suffering from the same, unknown, disease as your daughter. All fifty of these people were cured in only a little more than a week. Nine days I believe it was. But out of those fifty people, twenty six went blind."   
"Blind?" Mrs. Higurashi repeated.  
"I'm afraid so."  
Kagome's mother looked to her daughter. "There's no other medicine that could cure her?"  
"No."  
"And what will happen if we don't give Kagome this medicine you're talking about?"  
"I don't mean to be blunt, but you might as well begin planning her funeral." The doctor said sadly.  
"Then we'll have to give her the medicine and take the chances." Mrs. Higurashi decided, trying her hardest not to cry. She never believed that her baby could ever become so sick. It could have been from traveling through the feudal era, but somewhere deep down she knew that wasn't the reason.  
The doctor nodded and opened his bag, pulling out a vile of yellow liquid. "I thought this might be the only way to treat her." He explained, "That's why I came prepared. I will give Kagome a shot of the medicine now."  
Mrs. Higurashi nodded and watched as the doctor filled a shot with the mysterious medicine that could save her daughter's life at such a high risk. The doctor carefully inserted the needle into Kagome's arm and injected the liquid. She gave a little moan in her sleep. Removing the needle, the doctor turned to Mrs. Higurashi.  
"Now all you can do is wait and see." He said, "I will take my leave now. Call me if you need anything else."  
"Thank you." Kagome's mother said smiling a bit.  
"You're quite welcome. Even after Kagome becomes well make sure that she gets a lot of rest." The doctor instructed.  
"Of course."  
The doctor turned to leave, stopping at the door. "One more thing Mrs. Higurashi." He said, "Your daughter still has hope even if she loses her sight. Out of those twenty six people who became blind, six regained their sight." 

Later that day Mrs. Higurashi sat in the kitchen, sipping a strong brew of tea. Kagome hadn't woken up, but she could tell that the medicine had done something. Kagome had stopped sweating and she looked more peaceful.   
A bright red streak flew from the window and into the kitchen. Kagome's mother looked up at Inuyasha. Through out Kagome's illness he had never once used the door to enter the kitchen. In the beginning Mrs. Higurashi had tried to get him to use the door, but she had stopped after the first four days. Now she had even started to keep the window open.  
"Anything new with Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.  
Mrs. Higurashi smiled at the hanyou. His genuine worry for her daughter made her happy. She knew that Kagome had real friends through the well.  
"Yes." She replied, "The doctor came today and-"  
"And!" Inuyasha interrupted.  
"And he gave her medicine."  
The young man sighed in relief. "Has it seemed to help?"  
"Actually yes." Mrs. Higurashi admitted, "The doctor said she should be cured in a week."  
"Really?" Inuyasha asked, his eyes filling with hope.  
"Yes, but he said that there was a risk."  
"A risk."  
"Kagome might go blind as a result of the medicine."  
The news took a few seconds to sink into Inuyasha's head, but it finally did. "Kagome- Kagome could go _blind_!" he managed to choke out.  
Mrs. Higurashi nodded sadly. "But it was either take the risk or let her…"  
"Finish the sentence." Inuyasha prompted nervously. He had an idea of what she would say, but he wanted to hear it directly out of Mrs. Higurashi's mouth.  
"Or let her die."  
"Can I see her?" the hanyou questioned quietly.  
"Yes." She replied standing up, "I'll come with you."

Over the next seven days, true to the doctor's word, Kagome's condition improved steadily until the only reminder of her sickness was the fact that she continued to sleep. That ended on the eighth day.  
Kagome's eyes fluttered open and she groaned, not wanting to get up.  
"Kagome?"  
The girl's ears registered the voice and her head turned towards it. "Inuyasha? Is that you?"  
"Yeah. Are you feeling better now?"  
"Yes." She replied, "I'm feeling much better now. Have you stayed with me all this time?"  
"On and off." Inuyasha admitted, "Miroku and the others insisted that I had to come back and give daily reports."  
Kagome grinned. "How are the others doing?" she asked.  
"Fine." He replied, "Why wouldn't they be?"  
"I don't know." She confessed, "But before we keep on talking can you turn on a light or something? It must be really late because it's so dark in here."  
"Kagome…"  
"What?"  
"It's just past noon and the sun's shining…"


	2. Reality

**Author's Note**: Over the last few months I have been striving to be accepted into a private high school. I spent hours suffering over my appilcation, went to their school play and other school functions, talked to teachers about courses while visiting the school, and did anything else I could think of to make a good impression. Unfortunatly it seems like my efforts weren't good enough because I was put on the waiting list.  
This story is my hope. Just as there's hope for Kagome, there's still hope that I will get into my high school. Therefore that is why this story is called A Story of Hope.  
Wish me luck because from here on all I can do is pray and hope that I get accepted into the school.

Wow. Ten reviews for the first chapter! I think it's a record! Thanks for supporting me everyone! Hope you enjoy this chapter even more than the last one!

* * *

"Noon?" Kagome repeated, beginning to get a little nervous.  
"Yes." Inuyasha replied.  
"Then Mom closed the curtains. Could you open them, Inuyasha?"  
"The curtain's are already open."  
"Then what happened?" Kagome asked, her voice weak, "I-I can't see, Inuyasha!"  
Inuyasha looked at the girl in front of him nervously. "I think your mom would be better at explaining what happened, but I'll try anyway." he started, "Your doctor gave you some sort of medicine that made you better quickly, but it made you go blind at the same time."  
"Blind?" Kagome repeated.  
"Yeah... I'm afraid so..."  
A single tear dripped down Kagome's face as she pulled herself into a sitting position. Inuyasha stiffened when as he smelled the tear. He hated when Kagome cried!  
"I can't believe I'm blind!" the girl exclaimed, "It just can't be true! Inuyasha! Tell me this is just a joke! _Please_! I'm- I'm begging you!"  
"It's not a joke, Kagome." Inuyasha said softly, "I'm sorry..."  
Kagome began to sob. Real, heart wrenching sobs that would break anyone's heart to watch. The hanyou flinched and eyed Kagome unsurely with pity mixed with other emotions. He watched Kagome shake as she cried.  
Finally he couldn't take it anymore. Getting up from the seat he had pulled next to her bed, he sat down next to the girl and hugged her in a desperate attempt to make her relax even the tiniest bit.  
Kagome didn't even notice who was hugging her as she cried. She burried her head in Inuyasha's haori and continued to cry. Everything was black to her now and if she really was blind it would continue to be like that forever until the day she died.  
"It's a joke." Kagome repeated hoarsly as she cried, "A joke. Please let it be just a joke."  
Inuyasha looked down at the girl in his arms. He would never admit it out loud, but he was very disturbed by Kagome's out burst of raw emotion. The hanyou had seen Kagome cry before, but never like this. She had cried from anger or small things, but never before had she cried in pure hopelessness. It broke his heart to see her in so much dispair and not be able to do anything about it. Without thinking he ran a hand through her hair in an attempt to soothe her.  
A few minutes passed and Kagome still clung to Inuyasha. She had calmed down enough to realize somewhat of what was around her. "Inuyasha?" she asked, "Are you... hugging me?"  
A faint blush appeared on Inuyasha's face. "What do you think I'm doing?" he asked her, "I hate when you cry. I had to do something about it or else you'd just keep on crying."  
Kagome smiled through her tears. "Thanks Inuyasha." she whispered.  
"You're welcome."  
Mrs. Higurashi smiled from her spot near the half closed door and walked back downstairs. 

Kagome pulled herself out of bed and stood up shakily. Inuyasha had told her that he was going back through the well for a little bit to tell Sango and the others that she was awake. It suited her just fine to be alone for a while. She needed time to let the reality of what had happened to her sink in. Kagome shuffled over to her dresser and opened a drawer, feeling around until she grabbed a shirt, a skirt, and the other nessasary clothing. She just hoped the matched.   
The next challenge was getting out of her room and into the bathroom without hurting herself. Using the wall as a guide, Kagome walked to the bathroom and felt around until she found the clothes hamper in the corner. Putting her clean clothes carefully on the ground where she could easily find them again, she stripped off her pajamas and dumped them into the basket.  
Opting for a bath over a shower for both reasons of energy and safty, Kagome started filling up the tub. Taking a bath was easier that she had expected. Kagome knew where her shampoo and soap was through memory and that was all she needed to know. She giggled. Being blind really wasn't that bad now. It was like taking a bath with her eyes closed!  
Blind.  
Kagome desperately held back another wave of tears. She'd never see her mother, Inuyasha, or anyone else again. Not only that but the beauty of the world was now lost to her too. She would never see feudal Japan's vast landscapes or modern day Tokyo's giant buildings for the rest of her life.  
Would being blind affect her ability to see the Shikon shards? Kagome gave a half sob, half gasp at the thought. If she couldn't, there would be no reason for her to go through the well anymore. She couldn't imagine going back to her old life now that she had found a taste for the adventures through the well.  
Kagome closed her eyes and tried to sense the jewel. She gave a sigh of relief and let herself slip under the water for a second before resurfacing. Kagome could still sense the shards in her room. It was a good sign.  
But what of seeing them? She jumped out of the bath quickly, feeling for her towel. Finding it a few seconds later, she wrapped it around herself and hurried as fast as she could back to her room, while minding the minimum energy she had and the risks of being blind.  
Stumbling into her room, Kagome looked around her room, hoping to see the familiar warm glow of the shards they had collected. A purple glow cut through the blackness as her eyes scanned her desk. Kagome smiled and sighed contentedly. She could still see the shards even if she was blind... Could the fact she could see them be beyond the ability of sight?  
"What are you doing out of bed?" a voice questioned from behind her.  
Kagome drew in a quick breath of surprise and her hand gripped her towel tighter. "Inuyasha!" she exclaimed.  
"You should have stayed in bed." Inuyasha said, "Your doctor said to stay there and rest."  
"I'm half naked! Get out!" Kagome shreiked, turning on her heal towards him. Wrong choice. She tripped herself, falling straight towards Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha instinctively caught her before she even landed on him. His hands gripped her bare arms and both of them blushed. Kagome gripped her towel untill her knuckles turned white.  
There was a moment of silence which Kagome finally broke. "Uh, thanks." she said aquardly.  
"You're welcome."  
A few more seconds went by without the two moving or exchanging words. Inuyasha continued to hold Kagome in his arms. Finally Kagome stood up and Inuyasha let go.  
"Could you leave so I can change?" Kagome asked softly, forgetting that she already had clothes in the bathroom.  
"Uh, yeah." Inuyasha replied. He quietly walked out of the room, his face still bright red, and closed the door.


	3. Promises

**Author's Note**: Over the last few months I have been striving to be accepted into a private high school. I spent hours suffering over my appilcation, went to their school play and other school functions, talked to teachers about courses while visiting the school, and did anything else I could think of to make a good impression. Unfortunatly it seems like my efforts weren't good enough because I was put on the waiting list.  
This story is my hope. Just as there's hope for Kagome, there's still hope that I will get into my high school. Therefore that is why this story is called A Story of Hope.  
Wish me luck because from here on all I can do is pray and hope that I get accepted into the school.

Well I was trying to make the last chapter fully sad... but that just doesn't work for me. You saw how it just turned funny on me. In this chapter we're going to see what Inuyasha thinks about what is happening!  
Thank you for the eight new reviews!

* * *

Inuyasha sat at the kitchen table in the Higurashi kitchen. He drummed his fingers against the wood, not noticing the five large indents he was making in it. The hanyou thought about what had happened in the past few weeks.  
_"Inuyasha," Kagome said sighing, "I've got to go home. There's a test that's coming up that I've got to study for."  
"You can't go now." he insisted, "We've got to get going so that we can find Naraku and the rest of the shards!"  
The girl sighed. "Inuyasha," she began, "It doesn't matter if I take a few days off from the search. We'll still get the rest of the shards and kill Naraku. Please let me go."  
"No wench!"  
"Don't call me wench!" Kagome snapped.  
"I'll call you anything I want." Inuyasha retorted, "And it does matter if you take a few days off! That's a few days less that we have to search!"  
Needless to say Inuyasha lost the fight and Kagome went through the well with the promise to return in three days. Three days came and went and Kagome didn't return. Growing impatient, Inuyasha went through the well.  
"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, entering the Higurashi kitchen through the window.  
Mrs. Higurashi, Grandpa Higurashi, and Souta looked up. They exchanged glances.  
Finally Mrs. Higurashi spoke. "She's very sick Inuyasha." she said softly.  
Inuyasha paled visably. "What?" he asked, "What's wrong with her?"  
"We don't know." Grandpa said, "The doctor couldn't tell us."  
"Can I see her?" Inuyasha half demanded. The idea of Kagome being very sick and no one knowing why scared him.  
Day after day, Inuyasha went through the well to check on Kagome and everyday she was the same. She slept, almost never waking up. Even after a week of no responce from Kagome, or posiblity that she would get better, Inuyasha continued to come each day and watch her for hours at a time, under the idea that he was watching over her to keep her out of harm. Still her condition never changed.  
_It had been a relief when Mrs. Higurashi had told him that Kagome was going to be better, but he had never expected that it to be at the cost of her sight. Inuyasha blushed at the memory of when he had last gone to check on her. He had thought she would still be in bed. He never thought she would have been able to get up and take a bath. Kagome was a strong girl. Nothing seemed to keep her from doing what she wanted to do.  
A shuffling sound from the hallway drew Inuyasha out of his thoughts. Kagome stumbled into the room, using the wall as a crutch.  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed, jumping up, "You shouldn't be moving around! You just woke up!"  
"Why shouldn't I?" Kagome asked, her eyes looking right past him. "I'm healthy again. We can go back to searching for the shards and Naraku. I promised I'd only be away for three days right? I know it's been a whole lot longer than that."  
"It's been four weeks." Inuyasha agreed, "But it doesn't matter! Your mom said that your doctor wants you to rest! I don't want you getting sick again while we're on the road... That would just hold us up more."  
"I'll be fine!" Kagome insisted, "Stop worrying about me, Inuyasha."  
"I'm not worrying." he grumbled. The hanyou sighed and looked Kagome over. She looked fine. Besides the fact that she wasn't looking at him while she spoke, Inuyasha suspected she didn't know she wasn't, Kagome looked as normal and healthy as ever. Her skin was a bit pale, but that was from being out of the sun so long.  
"Fine." he finally said, "But we leave tomorrow afternoon, okay?"  
"Of course." Kagome replied nodding.  
Mrs. Higurashi walked into the kitchen, her hands full of groceries. Seeing her daughter, she dropped them and ran over. "Kagome! You're up!" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed.  
Kagome turned to her mother and smiled. "I am." she said nodding, "And I feel fine."  
"Are you..." Mrs. Higurashi trailed off as she waved a hand in front of Kagome's face.  
"She's blind." Inuyasha said sadly.  
Kagome's mother gasped and hugged Kagome, crying silently. "Oh honey..." she said, absolute depression in her voice."  
"It's okay mom." Kagome said, "It's not _that_ bad. At least I can still get around."  
"Are you going to keep going through the well?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.  
"Yeah." her daughter replied, "There's no reason I shouldn't keep on going. I can still see the shards and that's what Inuyasha needs my help with."  
"You can still see the shards!" Inuyasha repeated. Kagome nodded.  
"That's great!" Inuyasha exclaimed. He stopped, confused. "But how can you? You're..."  
Kagome sighed. "Just say it Inuyasha." she said, "It's reality. It's not going to hurt me anymore than it already has."  
"It's hurt you?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Of course it has!" Kagome retorted, "How would you like to go blind? Would you just go. 'I'm blind. Oh well.' Now just say it!"  
"You're blind." he said.  
There was a long silence following the statement. Mrs. Higurashi let go of her daugher and wiped away some stray tears. "Speaking about... that," she said, "Are you sure you still want to go? It's going to be much more dangerous for you now. I'm not sure I feel comfortable letting you go."  
"Don't worry Mrs. Higurashi." Inuyasha said, "I'll take care of Kagome."  
Kagome walked towards his voice to show her mother she trusted him. Seeing that she was walking towards the table instead of him, Inuyasha took her hand and pulled her gently towards him.  
"Thanks." Kagome said, "Where was I headed?"  
"The table." he replied.  
"See?" Mrs. Higurashi said, "It's not that I don't trust you Inuyasha, it's just that I know you can't be with her all the time. What if she fell down a mountain or something? She wouldn't know until it happened!"  
"I'll be fine mom." Kagome said, "I'm always with someone. If not Inuyasha, then Miroku or Sango. Shippo practically lives on my shoulder! He'll help me if he sees I'm going to run into a tree or something. And besides if I don't take a few risks, how am I going to learn how to live without my sight?"  
Mrs. Higurashi sighed. "I still don't know..." she commented.  
"Please mom?" Kagome begged, "I'll be really careful! I promise! I just can't abandon everyone!"  
Her mother sighed. "Alright." she said. Turning to Inuyasha, she continued, "Just make sure she doesn't get into too much trouble, alright? I can trust you. You've done a good job of protecting her so far."  
Kagome grinned. "Thanks mom!" she said happily, "I promise I'll come back safe and sound... I just can't say when."  
Mrs. Higurashi laughed. "You never can honey." she said laughing, "Don't worry about it."  



	4. Visits

**Author's Note**: Over the last few months I have been striving to be accepted into a private high school. I spent hours suffering over my appilcation, went to their school play and other school functions, talked to teachers about courses while visiting the school, and did anything else I could think of to make a good impression. Unfortunatly it seems like my efforts weren't good enough because I was put on the waiting list.  
This story is my hope. Just as there's hope for Kagome, there's still hope that I will get into my high school. Therefore that is why this story is called A Story of Hope.  
Wish me luck because from here on all I can do is pray and hope that I get accepted into the school.

I did it again. Two things. I forgot to update the author's note. And then I had to repost a chapger. I'm getting bad. -.-;  
20 reviews since my last update! O.O Whoa... THANK YOU FOR SUPPORTING ME EVERYONE!

* * *

"So are you sure you want to go right now?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.  
"Yes mom." Kagome replied. She had her yellow bag packed. Inuyasha, who was standing next to her, carried it. The two were just about to leave for the well.  
"There's still time!" she insisted, "You could still stay home!"  
"Come on." Kagome said sighing, "You know I have things to do through the well. I've got friends too! They're waiting for me! I can't take anymore time off from the hunt. Four weeks is too long already." Inuyasha nodded in agreement.  
"Alright." Kagome's mother said, "But be extra careful from now on!"  
"I will."  
The doorbell rang. Mrs. Higurashi's glance went from Kagome to Inuyasha and his ears. "You two stay here." she said, "I'll go get that. Please don't leave until I come back." With that she hurried off to the front door.  
"Come one Kagome." Inuyasha said, turning towards the window, "Let's go. We can be out of here before she comes back."  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed, "That would be rude! And besides, mom asked us not to do that. She's being nice enough to accept the fact that I'm going back through the well even though I'm blind. I'm not going to make her anymore upset!"  
"It was worth a try." the hanyou mumbled.  
Mrs. Higurashi came hurrying back into the room. "It's your friends Kagome!" she said quickly and quietly, "What do you want me to do?"  
"Inuyasha, go to the well house." Kagome replied, "I promise I won't let this visit take long."  
"But what about you being blind?" her mom asked.  
"They're going to find out sometime, aren't they?" she asked, "They might as well find out now." Kagome began feeling around for a chair. Finding one, she sat down carefully." "You've got to help this be a quick visit mom."  
"Of course." Mrs. Higurashi said nodding. She walked off to bring in the girls.  
"Are you sure you want me to leave?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.  
"Yes." she replied, "You know that I don't want my friends seeing you. Go to the well house, but don't go through the well. Wait for me please. I'll be right there."  
"Alright." Inuyasha nodded and jumped out the window with her bag.  
Kagome heard the thunder of three teenage girls running at full speed towards the chorus of three voices shouting her name.  
"Kagome!"  
"Kagome!"  
"Kagome!"  
"How are you?" Yuka asked, "I heard you had some awful unknown disease!"  
"Will you be coming to school soon?" Ayumi asked.  
"Yes." Kagome replied slowly, not bothing to turn her head to them. Why would she when it wouldn't help see them.  
"Is there something wrong Kagome?" Yuna asked, "Why are you looking away?"  
"The medicine that they gave me to make me get better," Kagome began, "It made me go blind.  
The three friends gasped.  
"Oh Kagome!" Eri exclaimed, "That must be horrible! I'm so sorry!"  
"Yeah!" Yuka agreed, "How are you ever going to get through this!"  
"Is there a chance you'll get your sight back?" Ayumi asked, "Maybe it's just temporary."  
Kagome smiled. "I don't think there's a chance for me to get my sight back." she admitted, "But so far it really isn't that bad. I know the layout of my house weel enough that I really don't need sight to get around. As long as my mom and Grandpa don't move anything, that is."  
This got weak laughter out of her friends.  
"So when do you think you'll be getting back to school?" Eri questioned, "Now that you're better it'll be soon, right?"  
"Not that soon." Kagome replied, "I mean, I think I should get used to being blind."  
"When you get back to school we'll help you around." Ayumi said cheerfully.  
"Yeah!" Yuka agreed, "We're in all of your classes. You can depend on us!"  
Kagome smiled. "Thank you, you guys." she said, "It means a lot to me that you're willing to help me out."  
"What are friends for?" Eri asked, "Don't worry about it. We just want you back in school as soon as possible! It's so lonely without you and you're always out!"  
"Yeah!" Yuna added, "You must be having an awful year with all these illnesses!"  
"You have no idea..." Kagome said trailing off. The really didn't. It hadn't been a bad year, it had been great, but they'd never know.  
"Girls?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi turned. "Kagome needs her rest. You should leave now."  
"But we just got here!" Yuka insisted.  
"Kagome just got up for the first time since she got up an hour ago." Kagome's mother insisted.  
"Really?" Ayumi asked, "Then maybe we should go."  
"Maybe." Eri agreed, "See ya Kagome!"  
"You too, you guys." Kagome said nodding, "Bye. Thanks for visiting."  
"Don't worry about it." Yuka said. With that the three girls walked out of the kitchen and left the house.  
"Thanks mom." Kagome said, "But we could have had a little longer."  
Her mother raised an eyebrow. "I know Inuyasha." she said, "He's probably just about ready to run back in here and get you."  
"You're right." Kagome admitted, "Can you bring me over to the well house? I'd probably run into something or trip if you don't."  
"You didn't even have to ask." Mrs. Higurashi replied, "I was going to walk you over anyways."  
"Thank you." Kagome said smiling. She stood up, letting her mother lead her over to the well house. 

Inuyasha, who had been sitting on the well waiting, stood up when Kagome pushed back the door. "Here!" she announced.  
"I see that." he replied, "Ready to go?"  
"Yeah." Kagome replied. She began shuffling towards the stairs. Mrs. Higurashi took a step towards her nervously. So did Inuyasha. Just as the two had feared, Kagome missed the stair and began to fall. Before she could even hit the first stair, Inuyasha was holding her.  
Kagome, Inuyasha, and Mrs. Higurashi breathed a sigh of releif. "Thank you so much Inuyasha!" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed.  
"Thanks." Kagome said nodding. Her heart was still beating quickly from the fall.  
"Your welcome." In the milliseconds Kagome had fallen, Inuyasha had been terrified for her safety. Not that he'd ever let her know that. And for that reason he said this, "Feh. Girl, be more careful."  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "You can put me down." she said softly.  
"If I do you'll probably hurt yourself." he retorted. I'm not putting you down until we're at least through the well."  
"Bye dear!" Mrs. Higurashi said, "Be _careful_! Take care of her Inuyasha!"  
"I will." he replied nodding.  
Kagome waved to where she thought her mother was as she and Inuyasha jumped through the well.

"Did we get through?" Kagome asked as they landed on the bottom."Of course we did." Inuyasha replied, "Why wouldn't we?" "I don't know." she admitted, "I just can't see it anymore... I don't know."  
Inuyasha immidiatly felt bad. "Sorry." he mumbled.  
"It's alright." Kagome insisted, "It's new. None of us are used to it yet."  
Inuyasha jumped out of the well. "Well let's see how the others take this." he said.  
"You didn't tell them?" Kagome questioned, surprised.  
"I haven't been back through the well since before you woke up." Inuyasha told her. There was silence as he ran, holding her. Both of them were too busy thinking to talk.


	5. Smiles

**Author's Note**: Over the last few months I have been striving to be accepted into a private high school. I spent hours suffering over my appilcation, went to their school play and other school functions, talked to teachers about courses while visiting the school, and did anything else I could think of to make a good impression. Unfortunatly it seems like my efforts weren't good enough because I was put on the waiting list.  
This story is my hope. Just as there's hope for Kagome, there's still hope that I will get into my high school. Therefore that is why this story is called A Story of Hope.  
Wish me luck because from here on all I can do is pray and hope that I get accepted into the school.

Sorry I haven't updated lately but I've got some news for everyone... I GOT INTO MY HIGH SCHOOL! I'm so happy! And if anyone's wondering, no this won't mean that I will stop writing this story.

* * *

As Inuyasha carried Kagome into the village, people looked up from their work. They knew Inuyasha and Kagome and they knew that Inuyasha carrying Kagome and Kagome letting him was not a good sign. They exchanged nervous glances.  
Walking into the hut, Inuyasha put Kagome down on the floor gently. "We're here." he told her.  
"Are the others here?" Kagome asked.  
"No. We're alone in Kaede's hut."  
Kagome nodded. There was a moment of silence. Inuyasha looked around the hut while thinking about how Kagome's problem would effect to search for the shards. Sighing, he sat down next to Kagome. She had said herself that she could still see the shards. That was a good thing. They could continue on. But there was no way that Kagome could shoot her arrows or protect herself. She already had a hard time protecting herself. This would just make his job harder.  
At the same time Kagome was wondering how the others would take the news of her being blind. She guessed that at first Shippo wouldn't get what had happened, but when he did he'd be extremely upset. Sango would take it quietly. Miroku... Kagome didn't even what to think about the pervert. Sure, he was a nice guy, but if she couldn't see him coming, how badly would she get groped?  
Inuyasha turned to look at Kagome. She looked upset. He didn't like it. The hanyou hoped she wouldn't start to cry. Taking a risk, Inuyasha decided to talk to Kagome. "What's wrong?"  
Kagome was pulled out of her thoughts. "Oh, nothing." she replied, "I was just thinking about how Miroku, Shippo, and Sango would take the news about me being blind. That's all."  
"But you look upset." he insisted.  
"I'm just worried about how they'll respond." Kagome explained.  
"We're not going to abandon you Kagome."  
The girl's eye's widened in surprise, but she didn't bother to turn her head to Inuyasha. "I know that." she said softly, "I trust you guys. But what if they treat me... differently?"  
"They won't." he assured her, "I promise."  
Kagome smiled. "Thanks Inuyasha. That makes me feel better."  
"You're welcome."  
The room lapsed back into silence, but it was short lived. There was a patter of footsteps outside and three figures ran into the hut. Shippo gave a gasp of surprised excitement and launched himself towards Kagome.  
"Careful runt!" Inuyasha exclaimed.  
With Inuyasha's warning of the incoming kitsune, Kagome put out her arms, somehow catching Shippo. "Hey Shippo!" she said, trying to sound more cheerful than she really was.  
Shippo looked at Kagome. His big grinning face turned to a frown when he saw she wasn't looking at him. "Why won't you look at me? Are you mad at me?" he asked unsurely, "Did I do something wrong?"  
"No Shippo."  
That answer wasn't enough for the little kitsune. His imagination was much too strong. "Do you hate me!" he questioned.  
"Of course not!" Kagome exclaimed, hugging him close to her, "It's just that it wouldn't matter if I looked at you or not... I'm blind."  
Sango gasped. Miroku didn't make much of a movement, but his face turned hard. Shippo laughed. He didn't get it.  
"It's a joke, right?" he asked, "There was no way you could turn blind!"  
"It's no joke." Inuyasha told him, "Kagome got medicine in her time that cured her, but took away her sight as payment."  
"Oh Kagome!" Sango whispered, half in horror. She hurried over to her friend and hugged her gently, "This must be terrible for you!"  
"I've almost gotten used to it actually." Kagome told her, "It's just if I blink or close my eyes for a second, I expect to see everything when I open them. But it's no big deal really I guess."  
"Yeah." Inuyasha agreed, "She can still see the shards."  
He was swiftly hit over the head by Miroku's staff.  
"Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled, "What the hell was that for!"  
"Kagome has just gone blind and all you can think about is the shards!" the monk said, "I can't believe you! You know we can't even think about putting Kagome in the danger she would be in if we continued the quest!"  
"Miroku." Kagome said calmly, "I'm still going with you guys! That's why I'm here!"  
Miroku's ranting on Inuyasha ended. He stopped and turned to Kagome. "If you can't see what's coming you could be in more danger than you ever imagined." he insisted, "You'll be an easy target for our enemies. Especially Naraku."  
"That's why I'm going to protect her." Inuyasha growled, rubbing a bump on his head in between his ears.  
"And so will I." Sango added, "Come on Miroku, if we all watch out for Kagome she'll be safer than she was even before she lost her sight!"  
Miroku sighed. "I guess you're right." he said, "But only if this is what Kagome really wants and Inuyasha hasn't put her up to it."  
Inuyasha glared at the monk. "I did not put her up to it." he said, "In fact I wanted her to stay in her own time longer. It's her decision to come back."  
"I'll help protect Kagome too!" Shippo declared.  
Kagome laughed. "Thank you guys so much!" she exclaimed, smiling her first real smile in days.  
Inuyasha looked over at Kagome. Seeing her smile, he almost smiled herself. It had felt so uncomfortable when Kagome had been sad. Something had been nagging at him the whole time. He felt it was his duty to make her feel better. Now she did and that was all that mattered.  



	6. Exchanges

**Author's Note**: Over the last few months I have been striving to be accepted into a private high school. I spent hours suffering over my appilcation, went to their school play and other school functions, talked to teachers about courses while visiting the school, and did anything else I could think of to make a good impression. Unfortunatly it seems like my efforts weren't good enough because I was put on the waiting list.  
This story is my hope. Just as there's hope for Kagome, there's still hope that I will get into my high school. Therefore that is why this story is called A Story of Hope.  
Wish me luck because from here on all I can do is pray and hope that I get accepted into the school.  
I GOT INTO MY HIGH SCHOOL! I'm so happy! And if anyone's wondering, no this won't mean that I will stop writing this story.

Once again I'll have to appologize for being so slow with chapters. As soon as summer starts I should be much faster in updating. Right now I have a few projects and such so there's things that come before my writing.

* * *

A few hours later, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kaede, and Shippo sat around the fire in Kaede's hut. Kagome was using the quiet time to her advantage and taking a nap. Her illness might have gone away, but she was still suffereing from it. Strength and energy were at a minimum.  
"What happened to Kagome?" Kaede asked, "I see that she has become blind, but how did it happen?"  
"Kagome's mom said it was the medicine that she took." Inuyasha replied.  
"It's strange to think of medicine that can hurt and heal at the same time." Shippo commented.  
"But it's not unheard of." Miroku pointed out, "Leeches are one such medicine. They can help, but they can also hurt some people."  
Sango nodded in agreement as did Kaede.  
"Ye will have to be careful with her." the old miko pointed out, "Ye'll have to protect her more that ever."  
"And we will." Sango put in, "Besides the fact that we can't do anything without her, she's a good friend. It's our duty to protect her." 

Early the next morning while everyone else was asleep in the hut, Inuyasha was awake. He didn't sleep often, but this definitely wasn't a night to be one of the acceptions. The hanyou was still a bit confused about what had happened in the past few days. Kagome had gone blind. Yes. He understood that. What he didn't understand was why it had to happen. Why Kagome had to get sick. Sure, he had been annoyed to find out that they'd have to pause their hunt for shards, but once he figured out it was serious that feeling was quickly forgotten and replaced with fear. Yes. Fear. He, the great Inuyasha had been scared for his friend's life.  
Aquiet sigh from the futon directly in front of Inuyasha pulled him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Kagome sit up carefully. "Inuyasha?" she whispered, "You there?"  
"Right here." he assured her, "What's up? Do you need something?"  
Kagome put out her arms towards Inuyasha's voice as if she was reaching out to him. Inuyasha got up and took her hands. "What is it?"  
"I'd like to go out for a walk." she said, "I know it makes no difference sight wise anymore, but it's still nicer out there."  
He nodded. Remembering that Kagome could not see this silent form of agreement he added a "Yes."  
Kagome smiled and let go of Inuyasha's hands. She stood up and Inuyasha helped her out of the hut, holding her hand. "Do you want me to carry you?" he asked as they began to walk towards the forest, "So you don't get hurt."  
"I'll be fine." she told him frowning a bit, "Just because I'm blind doesn't mean that I can't walk like a normal person! I'll ask if I need help."  
Taken a back, Inuyasha pulled his hand away. Almost as soon as he did this, Kagome's hand grabbed it back. "I'm sorry." she said sighing, "Did I offend you? I didn't mean it. I just don't want people treating me like a baby. But I do want to hold your hand. That helps me. It makes me feel... less alone."  
Inuyasha gave asmall smile, but it quickly turned to a frown when Kagome finished her statement. "Do you feel alone Kagome?" he asked.  
"Not now." she replied, "You're holding my hand and talking to me, so I know you're there, but now feeling is like my eyes. If I can't feel you next to me and you're quiet like you are now, how can I know you're there? I suppose I'll get used to it in time, but right now this blindness makes me feel alone."  
"You're not alone." Inuyasha told her squeezing her hand, "You've got me and the rest of the group to watch out for you, okay?"  
Kagome grinned and nodded. "Alright."  
They walked for a while in silence, holding hands, but it wasn't long until Inuyasha noticed that Kagome was beginning to breath heavily. He spotted a log and sat her down on it, still holding her hand. Suddenly a scent washed over his nose. He sniffed to make sure it was true. Turning, Inuyasha saw a delicious sight. Raspberries. Kagome loved raspberries. He let go of her hand to get her some.  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome whimpered, holding out her hands, "Where are you going?"  
The hanyou glanced over his shoulder to see a very distressed Kagome. He frowned. She was going over board now. She knew he wouldn't just leave her. "There's a raspberry bush just a few steps away." he explained, "I was going to get you some."  
Kagome blushed. "Sorry." she said, "I thought you were leaving me."  
"Didn't I tell you that I wouldn't?"  
"Yes."  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes and started walking towards the bush again.  
"Wait!"  
"What!"  
"I can still see the shards." she said, pulling the bottle of shards out from under her shirt, "Maybe you should take them. That way I know where you are and they'd probably be safer."  
"You want _me_ to take the shards?" Inuyasha said in amazement.  
Kagome nodded.  
At one time he would have taken the shards and run. But since then he had grown to be a better person. Inuyasha knew that it was Kagome's job to hold the jewel shards, not his. "I can't." he finally said.  
"Yes you can!" she insisted, "You're not taking them, I'm giving them to you!"  
"I can't."  
Kagome sighed. "Then how about taking just one?" she asked, "If you have one I'll be able to see the glow of the jewel and in the process know where you are."  
Inuyasha thought this over. "Alright, but just one." he finally grumbled.  
Grinning, Kagome pulled a shard of the jewel out of its bottle and held it out in front of her. But Inuyasha was already on to the next thing. Seconds went by and Inuyasha did not take the shard.  
"Inuyasha?"she called.  
"God, how impatient are you!" Inuyasha exclaimed. He took the jewel out of her hand and she smiled, seeing where Inuyasha was for the first time since she had gotten sick.  
"Put out your hands." Inuyasha instructed. Kagome did so. The hanyou poured all the sticky red berries he had collected into her hands.  
"You'd better eat them after all the trouble I went through to pick them."


	7. Suspision

**Author's Note**: Over the last few months I have been striving to be accepted into a private high school. I spent hours suffering over my appilcation, went to their school play and other school functions, talked to teachers about courses while visiting the school, and did anything else I could think of to make a good impression. Unfortunatly it seems like my efforts weren't good enough because I was put on the waiting list.  
This story is my hope. Just as there's hope for Kagome, there's still hope that I will get into my high school. Therefore that is why this story is called A Story of Hope.  
Wish me luck because from here on all I can do is pray and hope that I get accepted into the school.  
I GOT INTO MY HIGH SCHOOL! I'm so happy! And if anyone's wondering, no this won't mean that I will stop writing this story.

Maybe I should just stop appologizing. Oh well. I'll appologize again. Sorry for the long wait. From now on I should be able to update my stories more often. I've been wanting to use this idea for a while so the chapter should be good. The opinion's yours. Enjoy!

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome started back towards Kaede's hut. They walked in silence, but it was not an uncomfortable one. It was quite the opposite. Kagome looked over to Inuyasha and smiled a bit. The shikon shard was glowing from somewhere around his neck she guessed. She didn't care where he put it as long as it was on him.  
Kagome's foot caught on a root and in a blink of an eye, she was down. "Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked, concern in his voice.  
The miko started getting up. "I'm just f-" She gasped and collapsed back on the ground.  
"What is it!"  
Kagome rubbedher ankle tenderly. It was already starting to swell. "Nothing I can't handle." she replied.  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes, growling slightly. "Like hell you can." he said, scooping her up in his arms, "That looks painful."  
Kagome relaxed in Inuyasha's grip. She knew that her ankle would keep her from walking. Even with the pressure off of it, it still hurt badly. How had she managed to hurt herself! She had to remain strong to show her friends that even if she was blind, they didn't have to treat her any differently! Why couldn't they get this!  
"Klutz." Inuyasha scolded gently, "Why'd you go and trip yourself?"  
"I didn't mean to!" Kagome insisted, "It was an accident!"  
"Feh."  
Inuyasha carried Kagome into Kaede's hut. This time everyone was on.  
"Kagome!" Sango exclaimed, "Did something happen! Why is Inuyasha carrying you!"  
"I tripped, that's all." Kagome replied.  
"I think she twisted her ankle." Inuyasha replied.  
"Inuyasha!" Miroku exclaimed, "How could you let Kagome get hurt like that!"  
"Don't worry about it Miroku."Kagome said quickly, "It really wasn't Inuyasha's fault. It was mine for being so clumsy."  
"Finally got something right, didn't you bitch?" Inuyashaasked, smirking.  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome said scowling.  
The hanyou pulled Kagome closer to him. "You won't sit me if I'm holding you." he said grinning, "That would probably hurt you more thanme because you'd be under me."  
The miko sighed. "You're right." she agreed, "Is there something you could do about my foot? It hurts."  
Inuyasha put her down gently on the ground, examining her foot. It was completely swollen by now. He frowned and looked up. Seeing Kagome's pack, he walked over to it, pulling out the first aid kit. After seeing Kagome use it hundreds of times, Inuyasha knew what everything in the box was for and how to use them. He quickly grabbed an instant icepack and squeezed it, feeling it cool down quickly. He then placed it on Kagome's foot.  
"Thanks Inuyasha."  
"Don't worry about it Klutz."  
"Is that going to be my new nickname?"  
Inuyasha looked over at Kagome, surprised. "Do you want it to be?" he asked.  
"Not particularly." she replied, "But it's better than bitch or anything else you've ever called me."  
"Yes." Miroku agreed, "Klutz almost sounds like a name of endearment compared to the other names you've called her."  
In a second the hanyou was knocking the monk over the head.  
"Hey Kagome, do you want to go to the hot springs while the boys beat each other up?" Sango asked her friend.  
"Sounds good to me." Kagome agreed. In a moment she felt the gentle sense of being pulled up.  
"How's your foot?" Sango questioned, "Should I carry you?"  
"Don't worry about me." she insisted, "Just let me lean on you, I'll be fine."  
"Alright." Sango said nodding, "Shippo, could you stay here and make sure Inuyasha doesn't kill Miroku, okay?"  
"Okay." Shippo agreed.  
"And find us ifInuyasha kills him." Sango put Kagome's arm around her shoulder and the two girls slowly made their way to the hot springs.  
"Are you sure you don't want me to carry you?" Sango asked  
"Please don'tfuss over me." Kagome said sighing, "I may be blind, but I'm still the same person."  
Sango stared at her friend for a second. "Sorry." she replied, "I'll try to give you a little more freedom if that's what you want."  
Kagome smiled. "Thanks Sango. You're a good friend." 

Sango sighed and relaxed, letting herself slip underneith the water. Pulling herself back up, she glanced over at Kagome. "Feeling better?" she asked.  
Kagome's expression turned to one of confusion. "What are you talking about?" she questioned, "I've been feeling better from being sick for a while now."  
"Not your sickness." Sango replied, shaking her head, "You've seemed a bit upset lately, that's all."  
"I'm fine." Kagome said laughing, "It's just that my blindness and sickness and everything got me a little stressed out. That's all. Inuyasha and the rest ofyou guys have been helping me through it so much. I don't know how to thank you."  
"I'm glad to hear that we're helping." Sango replied smiling. Suddenly she stopped and frowned. "I think there's a _pervert_ watching us Kagome." she said loudly. "I hope it's not _Miroku_. In fact, I think I'll go _check_ the _hut_ and if _Miroku's_ not at the _hut_ I'll be _VERY_ angry."  
Kagome laughed. "Alright." she said laughing.  
"Would it be alright if I just left you here for a second alone?" Sango asked.  
"Go ahead." the miko replied, "I don't really want a pervert peaking on us."  
"I'll be right back, I promise!" With that said, the demon slayer jumped out of the springs and quickly got dressed, heading towards the village.  
Kagome sat in the water alone.Had Miroku really been peaking at them? Probably. It wouldn't be the first time. But had he taken Sango's warning and left while he could? Maybe. It wasn't a hundred percent chance, but it was still pretty high. It wasn't hard to see that Miroku liked Sango. He wouldn't do anything to upset her... most of the time.  
There was a rustle in the bushes. Kagome was pulled out of her thoughts. "Sango?" she called, "Is that you?" There was no response. "If it's Miroku out there you'd better get your butt over to village at rocket speed. Sango's already almost there probably." There was still no response. "Sango?... Miroku?... Inuyasha!..."

Sango burst into Kaede's hut. "Miroku!" she yelled.  
"What?" Inuyasha answered.  
Sango looked down at her feet to see an unconciousmonk. "Shippo!" she exclaimed, "I told you to find us if Inuyasha killed Miroku!"  
"I don't think he's dead, I think he's just knocked out." Shippo replied.  
"He hasn't moved from this spot?" Sango asked carefully.  
"He wouldn't have been able to." Inuyasha replied, "Why?"  
Sango frowned. "Then who was at the hot springs?..."

The rustling in the bushes was getting closer. "Inuyasha?" Kagome called. No, it wasn't Inuyasha. She didn't sense a jewel shard. "Sango? Miroku?" Her screams were muffled by a hand put over her mouth.It was followed by a sharpbang to her head.The screaming in Kagome's head slowly started to dissapate until itfinally stopped. She was unconcious.

Inuyasha and Sango ran to the hot springs. "Where's Kagome!" Inuyasha demanded.  
"I don't know." the demon slayer replied, paling, "I left her in the springs. She should have been fine."  
"You did _what_!" Inuyasha exclaimed. He dove into the hot spring, searching the water. There was always a chance that Kagome had hit her head and sunk to the bottom of the water. The hanyou appeared above water, his hands empty.  
"If Kagome's been kidnapped..." Inuyasha whispered, his voice full of rage.


	8. Merchandise

**Author's Note**: Over the last few months I have been striving to be accepted into a private high school. I spent hours suffering over my appilcation, went to their school play and other school functions, talked to teachers about courses while visiting the school, and did anything else I could think of to make a good impression. Unfortunatly it seems like my efforts weren't good enough because I was put on the waiting list.  
This story is my hope. Just as there's hope for Kagome, there's still hope that I will get into my high school. Therefore that is why this story is called A Story of Hope.  
Wish me luck because from here on all I can do is pray and hope that I get accepted into the school.  
I GOT INTO MY HIGH SCHOOL! I'm so happy! And if anyone's wondering, no this won't mean that I will stop writing this story.

Now because this story has to do with me getting into my highschool some people have been emailing me and asking what classes I'm in. Let's see. Regular math. I used to be inhigh math but then my teachers decidedthat I had to take algebraover again. >. I took geometry this year and passed with A's! But I've got to take that over again too. -.-;;;; Life's not fair. Normal science. Never been my strong subject. Ever. And High English! Yay!

Lots of people complainedabout my cliffhanger. I'm sorry guys but cliffhangers are a part of fan fiction life! I bet you wouldn't be half as interested in getting an update of this story if I hadn'thave given you that evil cliffy. And here's the end to the cliffhanger!

* * *

Kagome regained consciousness just as she was thrown to a hard, stone floor. "Another cell mate for you unfortunate people." a man laughed.  
Someone touched her gently on the shoulder. "You alright?" a woman asked.  
"I guess." Kagome replied, "Where am I?"  
"One of the slave cells." the woman told her sadly, "You just got caught, didn't you?"  
"I-I guess... I still don't get where I am or what's going on. Could you explain?"  
"As I said this is a slave cell." the woman said, "You've been captured for the Demon Slave Market. I think they'll be selling us tomorrow."  
Kagome was terrified. "Selling?"  
"I'm afraid so honey." Just then the woman noticed that Kagome was looking straight ahead blankly and not at her. "…Is there something wrong with your eyes!"  
"I'm blind." she answered simply. It had been long enough that she was used to the fact.  
"Oh dear!" the woman exclaimed. The priestess found herself in a strong embrace from the woman, "They kill people that have handicaps like that here! You must _not_ let them find out you're blind!"  
Kagome nodded, becoming even more scared by the moment.  
"I'll help you get food and such as long as I can." the woman said, "You must be hungry."  
That was when Kagome noted that she hadn't eaten anything since Inuyasha had given her the raspberries. They didn't help hunger much. She was hungry. "Yes." she said nodding, "Thanks for your help."  
"Don't worry about it. Us slaves have to help each other, right?"  
"Yeah." Kagome replied. She heard the woman walk away. How in the world had she gotten herself into this one! She reviewed the events that had happened before her kidnapping. Sango and she had gone to the hot springs. Sango had said that Miroku was spying on them. She had left to find the pervert. Kagome had been kidnapped. If only Kagome had insisted it didn't matter that Miroku had been peeping on them! She mentally laughed at herself. Miroku probably hadn't been spying on them to begin with! It had probably been the demons that had kidnapped her!  
The sound of her footsteps announced the woman's return. A bit of bread was put into Kagome's hand. "Eat it." The woman said, "It's not much, but it'll help your hunger."  
Kagome took a bite out of the bread. It was hard and dry, but the woman was right, it helped her hunger. Then something occurred to Kagome. She didn't know the woman's name. "What's your name?"  
"It's Aya." The woman replied, "What's yours?"  
"Kagome."  
"That's a pretty name." Aya commented.  
"Thank you." 

Inuyasha stomped back into the camp, with Sango hurrying after him. "Miroku!" the hanyou yelled, "Get your butt out here!"  
Miroku came running out of Kaede's house, still looking a little dizzy from being knocked out. Shippo followed him out. "What is it?" the monk asked.  
"Kagome's not at the damn hot springs where Sango left her!"  
Miroku's eyes widened. He lost all trace of dizziness. "Kagome!" the Kitsune cried, looking quite distressed.  
"What do you think happened?" Miroku asked, "Do you think she just wandered off?"  
"I don't think so." Sango said quietly, "She wouldn't do something like that. She just wouldn't. Something happened to her!"  
"I think she was kidnapped." Inuyasha growled, "There were other people's scents around the spring." He glared at the two humans around him. "I don't know who to blame. Sango for checking to make sure Miroku wasn't watching them and leaving Kagome alone or Miroku for being perverted and making Sango suspect him!"  
Neither Sango nor Miroku had something to say to this. Shippo gave a small whimper.

Kagome woke up to someone shaking her she could vaguely hear the sounds of shouts, yells, and people running in the background. "Wake up quickly!"  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome mumbled.  
"No, it's Aya!" the voice replied, "Hurry! Get up!"  
Kagome opened her eyes, sitting up. "What is it?" she asked. She didn't like her new friend's tone of voice. Something was scaring her.  
The priestess found herself being pulled up onto her feet. "They're here!" Aya whispered urgently, "They're coming to take us away to the market!"  
This was all Kagome needed to wake her up. "What? What's going to happen? Are we going to be sold!"  
"I'm afraid so." Aya replied.  
"I-I can't be sold!" Kagome exclaimed, "I've got things to do! I need to get back to Inuyasha and the others and find the rest of the shards!"  
She found herself yanked from where she was standing. "Well ain't that too bad." A man said, "You're a pretty little thing. You'll bring a good price at the market today." The man lifted her up and over his shoulder. "Now come along."

"Do you smell Kagome's scent anywhere?" Sango asked.  
Inuyasha sniffed the air. "Yeah." He replied, " Just a little bit." Without warning the hanyou took off. Kilala transformed, allowing Sango, Shippo, and Miroku to get onto her before flying after Inuyasha.  
When they caught up Inuyasha had stopped running and was staring into space ahead of him. "Do you still have the scent Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.  
"Damnit!" Inuyasha exclaimed, snapping out of the trance like state he had been in, "No! I can't catch a damn whiff of her scent!"  
Sango and Miroku exchanged worried glances.  
"So what are we going to do now?" Shippo asked uneasily.  
"We're gonna keep on looking for her!" Inuyasha growled, "That's what we're gonna do!"

Kagome found herself shoved into a group of people. "Watch it." A voice growled, as she was shoved back, just to run into another person who grumbled a curse at her.  
She stood like that for what seemed like hours. For the first few minutes wherever she was had become more and more crowded, but from then on it seemed as if people had been leaving one at a time in intervals of every few minutes. A cold realization came over her. The people leaving were going to be sold! Kagome tried pushing through the crowd behind her, attempting to get as far back as possible. Maybe if she just gave herself a little more time Inuyasha would find and save her from this cruel fate.  
"What the hell are you trying to do bitch!" a voice demanded. Kagome guessed it was the same person who had yelled at her to watch it before. She found herself pushed forward again. Unfortunately there were people in front of her too. Kagome was pushed back towards the grumpy man who liked to yell at her and then pushed away again. Before she knew it, the other slaves around her were also yelling and pushing. Kagome was pushed every which way.  
"Alright, break it up!" a voice yelled, "BREAK IT UP! What the hell's going on here! We can hear you people yelling all the way from up front! Who's the troublemaker here? Or is just all of you making a racket?"  
There was silence. Kagome wondered what was going on. Were all the others standing around like her?  
"So it was her, eh?" the guard asked. More silence. Then someone grabbed Kagome around the wrist. "What'd you do girl?" he demanded, "What'd you do to get them all riled up?"  
Her mind spun quickly for a story. "I uh, tripped." She replied, "And I knocked into the man behind me and he pushed me into the person in front of me. Before I knew it I was being pushed all over the place." Remembering Aya's warning about trying to act unblinded, Kagome closed her eyes and looked down as if in shame.  
"We can't have you tripping all around here and making the others yell, can we?" the guard asked. Kagome shook her head, still looking down. "Come on. You're up next."  
The priestess immediately went pale. She found herself being shoved from the back. Surprisingly this time she didn't run into anyone. Kagome guessed that the others had gotten out of the guard and her way. They didn't want to be next in line to be sold.  
After being shoved forward for a while Kagome was pulled up a set of stairs. That's where her frightening journey ended. She didn't even want to know where she was now.  
"And now!" an unfamiliar voice yelled. It didn't sound like it was to her. "Last sale of the day everyone! So if you want a new slave tonight you might want to try for this one! Look at this lovely young human girl! What a beauty she is! The girl's spirited, not your normal subservient human, and her ankle seems to be sprained so we're going to start her at 200 gold pieces!" There was a pause. "250 gold pieces! 300!"  
Kagome almost felt like she was going to throw up. They were bidding on her!  
"400 gold pieces!" the seller called "450! Anyone willing to go higher? 500! Sold to the demon in the back!"

"Inuyasha." Miroku said sighing, "We've been looking for Lady Kagome for five hours now without any sort of lead. There's not a very high chance we'll find her. Maybe we should stop…"  
"Are you saying that we should give up!" Inuyasha demanded glaring daggers at the human behind him.  
"No!" Miroku replied quickly, "I'm just saying that maybe it would be in our best interests to stop for the night. The sun's already past noon and we're all getting tired."  
"Feh. Don't think that's going to stop us."

This was by far the most comfortable bit of traveling Kagome had done since she had been kidnapped. And she had done a lot. From the feeling of the movement along the road, she could tell that she was riding in some sort of carriage or wagon. Even when the wheels had hit a rock and the wagon/carriage had bounced all over the road it was still comfortable. Kagome was sitting on a pile of pillows. And to top it all off, someone had thrown a blanket at her when it had started to cool down. Maybe being a slave wasn't going to be as bad as she thought.  
"You're a lucky slave, you know that." A voice said from in front of her, "For what Milord wants you for you're going to be treated better than the rest of us. With good clothes, and food, a warm bed and everything like that. Of course only if you do what he wants. Milord has been having strange whims lately. And if you don't do just what he tells you to he'll hurt you. Even his most faithful servant gets beaten at least every other day."  
Kagome swallowed nervously. Maybe being a slave was going to be even worse than what she had thought.

"Inuyasha." Sango said sighing, "It's pretty late now. And you said yourself that you haven't caught any of Kagome's scent in hours. Can we just stop for the night? You might not have to, but Miroku, Shippo and I need some sleep!"  
The hanyou in question stopped the frenzied run he had been doing for the past hour, and thought about what the demon slayer had just said, breathing a little heavier than usual. She was right. It _was_ getting late. Soon Miroku and Sango would be no help in the search for Kagome. Shippo might. But he was just a kid. He wasn't any help to begin with. "Fine." Inuyasha grumbled, "But we're start looking again as soon as the sun comes up!"

Kagome had managed to slip into a light, uneasy, sleep when the wagon/carriage stopped. "We're here." The voice that had talked to her before announced. She heard the sound of the carriage/wagon driver had had spoken to her jump off his seat on the wagon/carriage and walk over to where she was sitting. She heard a door open. So she had been riding in a carriage. A hand grasped Kagome's.  
"Come on." The driver said, "Milord wants to see you." Carefully, Kagome jumped out of the carriage and let the speaker drag her to where ever he was taking her. They went up a small flight of stairs, which was a bit of a problem, then through a door, down a hallway, up another flight of stairs, and down a second hallway. That's where they stopped.  
The carriage driver knocked on a door. "Milord?" he called, "I brought the new slave. A young human woman. Just like you asked."  
"Send her in." A voice from inside said, "Then go back to your duties." Kagome frowned. The voice was so familiar! Where had she heard it before!  
"Yes Milord." Kagome heard the door slide open and she was gently shoved into the room. Since losing her sight, the priestess had never wanted it back so badly as of now. Who could this demon be!  
There was a bit of silence and then Kagome heard a small chuckle. It was not a warm laugh, nor did it sound threatening. It was just… cold.  
"So my bastard brother finally managed to lose you."


	9. Plan

A Story of Hope

**Author's Note: **Yeah, I know that this chapter's short, but I decided that I wouldn't be evil so I'd just give you a short chapter so you don't get upset with me. And to make this clear. This is STRICTLY a Inu/Kag fic!

* * *

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome exclaimed.  
"Yes." The taiyoukai replied, "That is my name." She heard a sighed and he continued, "I spent good money to find Rin a human female companion, and I get you, Inuyasha's wench." So that's what he had wanted a new slave for.  
"I'm no one's wench!" Kagome snapped, "You understand that?"  
"If you say so." Sesshoumaru replied, "But what should I do with you? I cannot use you for Rin, kill you, or leave you here as a normal slave. Inuyasha would come and I am in no mood for a fight. Besides, you would not be much help. You are blind."  
"How did you know!" Kagome demanded. What would Sesshoumaru do with her now that he knew her little problem?  
"The way that you are looking blankly at nothing next to my cupboard." He told her.  
"Well maybe I just don't want to look at you!"  
"Do not try hiding the fact that you are blind, human." Sesshoumaru said, "You already admitted to it." Kagome had nothing to say to this. He was right. She had lost the fight.  
"So if you can't kill me or use me for what you bought me for, what are you going to do?" she asked.  
"I suppose I'll just have to drop you somewhere near where Inuyasha is." He told her.  
"You're going to just leave me somewhere!" she exclaimed, "What if something gets me before Inuyasha comes!"  
"Then that is your problem." Sesshoumaru told her, "I told you before, I am not in the mood for a fight, therefore I cannot leave you with Inuyasha. You should be lucky I am not just throwing you out of my home human. Take my generosity without complaint."  
Kagome thought about this. He was right. To ensure there was no fight all he had to do was get rid of her while making sure he wasn't the cause of her death. There wasn't much to it. He was being nice even if he wouldn't leave her with her friends.  
While she thought about it, a servant had come into the room. "Take this human to Rin's room." Sesshoumaru said, "You might want to take her hand."  
The servant took her hand gently. "Please follow me miss." She said before leading Kagome out of the room.  
"Rin?" Kagome repeated once the door was closed, "Is that the little girl who travels with Sesshoumaru?"  
"Yes." the servant answered, "A cute little girl if I may say so myself. She's very lively, but very sweet. You'll have a good time taking care of her." She laughed, "But it won't be as easy as you think."  
"I'm not going to be staying." Kagome commented.  
"But aren't you the new slave that Milord just bought to take care of her?"  
"I am." She admitted, "But uh, Sesshoumaru can't use me. I'm, uh, traveling with his brother. I was kidnapped."  
"Inuyasha!" the servant exclaimed.  
"Yeah." Kagome replied, "Sesshoumaru said he'd drop me near them." She laughed a bit, "God, when I first heard him talk I was scared out of my wits. I thought he was going to kill me on the stop once he recognized me."  
"Milord does not kill without a good reason." The servant commented, "But sometimes he good reasons are, uh, not as good as other people's good reasons. But you knew Milord before this?"  
"I'm afraid so." She said, "And they haven't been friendly encounters either. Near fatal is a better way to describe them."  
Kagome must have made the servant nervous because she did not speak to her again through the duration of the trip to Rin's room. Finally they were there. The servant slipped the door open.  
"Sesshoumaru-sama?" a young girl's voice called from the next room.  
"No Rin, it's only me." The servant called back, "Sesshoumaru sent you someone to talk to though."  
Rin came running into the room. "Neika-san!" She exclaimed happily, "And who's this?"  
"I'm Kagome." The older girl said, "Nice to meet you Rin."  
"Did Sesshoumaru-sama send Kagome?"  
"Yes."  
There was a happy squeal and Kagome found herself in the girl's embrace. "We're going to have so much fun!" Rin said excitedly, "Rin'll show you everything Sesshoumaru-sama's given her! She has a lot!"  
Kagome sighed. She might as well tell the kid now before she found out on her own. "I'm blind Rin."  
"Blind?" Rin repeated  
"I'm afraid so."  
"What's blind mean?" the little girl asked.  
Kagome could have laughed out loud. This kid was so cute in her own, innocent ways! "It means I can't use my eyes." She explained.  
"So you can't see anything?" Rin questioned.  
"That's right."  
The miko once again found herself in the younger girl's embrace, but this time it was softer. She heard a sniffle. Rin was crying for her! "Oh don't cry!" Kagome said quickly, leaning over to hug the girl. "It's not that bad!"  
"But the word's so beautiful and you can't see it!" she insisted, "That's the worst thing I've ever heard happening to a person!"  
"You could be deaf." Kagome put in.  
"What's deaf?"  
"When you can't hear anything." She told the girl.  
"But that wouldn't be as bad as being blind." Rin exclaimed, "You could still see everything in the world! Sure you wouldn't be able to hear the birds or anyone speak, but people could write to you and you could still see the birds."  
"I can still hear the birds." Kagome offered.  
The girl giggled. "Have you been blind all your life?" she asked.  
"No. It's actually a new problem." The older girl replied.  
"Well that's good." Rin said happily, "At least you can always remember what they look like."

"Wake up." Inuyasha said growling, kicking Miroku lightly in the head. "We're going."  
The group slowly woke up. "Inuyasha." Sango grumbled, "The sun's not even up.  
"That's the point!" he retorted, "We're going to be searching for Kagome today from sun up to sun down!"  
"What about finding shards?" Shippo questioned.  
"A little hard to do that without Kagome, what do you say?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically. He bonked Shippo on the head just for the sake of doing it.  
"Everyone up?" Miroku asked, collecting his blanket.  
"Seems like that." Sango replied, "Ready to go?"  
"Course we are!" Inuyasha said, "Now let's go!"

Kagome and Rin somehow managed to talk the whole day away. Before they knew it there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Rin called.  
Sesshoumaru walked into the room. "It is time to go." He announced.  
"Kagome's very interesting to talk to, Sesshoumaru-sama." The little girl said happily, "She said she was going soon, but when is soon?"  
"Now." He replied. There was a pause. "You can come with us if you wish Rin."  
"Yay!" the little girl cheered, "Thank you-Sesshoumaru-sama!"


	10. Abandonment

A Story of Hope

**Author's Note**: Here's the continuation of the last chapter. Hope you guys like it! While I was writing this chapter I had this strange thought. Many Inuyasha fanfiction writers have Sesshoumaru refer to himself as 'This Sesshoumaru'. Almost all Inuyasha fan fiction writers have Rin refer to herself as 'Rin'. Here's the funny thing. Sesshoumaru's never refered to himself to 'This Sesshoumaru' in the manga or anime. In the seventh volume of the manga Inuyasha refers to Sesshoumaru as 'This Sesshoumaru' though. As for Rin, who knows where that one came from. It makes her sound cute though!

* * *

Shippo just couldn't take it anymore. He burst out crying. "What is it Shippo!" Sango asked, picking the little kitsune up.  
"I miss Kagome!" he sobbed, "I want her back!"  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Come on Shippo." He growled, "Kagome's been away from you for longer than this before. Think about all those damn times she's gone through the well to study for one of her test things."  
"But we knew that Kagome was safe then!" Shippo sobbed, "And now we don't know where she is, or if she's hurt, or dead, or dying, or mu-"  
"SHUT UP!"  
The kid looked at Inuyasha in shock and started crying harder, but what he had said had already done its damage. The hanyou was freaked. Everything Shippo had just said was one hundred percent true. He had failed her. He had promised, not only Kagome, but Kagome's mother that he'd keep her safe. And here they were, Kagome KIDNAPPED! Inuyasha clenched his fist, drawing blood.  
"Shh." Sango cooed, hugging Shippo, "We're going to find Kagome. That's why we're out here, right?"  
"Yes." Miroku agreed, "And don't forget that we're all very worried for Lady Kagome's well being. Especially Inuyasha over there. He seems to be mentally beating himself up as we speak. Of course that's because he lov-"  
"ENOUGH!" Inuyasha screamed, "We're wasting time talking about this. Kagome's out there and we don't know what's happening to her! Here we're just talking! Why the hell aren't we trying to find her!"  
"Very true." Miroku said nodding, "Let us continue with our search. 

A few minutes later, Kagome found herself on what felt like a very large, scaly horse with two necks. She was aware that Rin was sitting behind her. "What are we on?" the older girl asked.  
"This is Ah-Un, Sesshoumaru-sama's dragon!" Rin told her excitedly, "This is how Rin always travel with milord. Ah-Un is very nice. Rin could help you off of him so that you could pet him if you wish."  
Kagome laughed a bit nervously. "That's alright Rin, I don't want to keep Sesshoumaru waiting."  
"Sesshoumaru-sama's not here yet."  
"But I thought he said we were going." Kagome said, confused.  
"We are." Rin agreed.  
"So we're going without him?"  
"No. We're going to wait for him. Sesshoumaru-sama will only be a second. He never makes Rin wait long."  
The two girls sat in silence for a few more seconds. Finally Kagome heard the sound of a door opening. "Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin cried happily.  
"Rin." Came Sesshoumaru's response.  
Something was placed in Kagome's hand. It felt like a piece of paper, rolled up into a tube. The sealing wax on the paper was still warm on her skin. "That is a letter to Inuyasha." The taiyoukai told her, "Give it to him when you are reunited."  
Kagome nodded. "Yes Sesshoumaru."  
"We will be going now."  
"Alright Sesshoumaru!" Rin said, "Come on Ah-Un! Let's go on an adventure!"  
Kagome felt movement under her. The dragon had begun to walk. Dragon. "We're not going to fly, are we?" she asked nervously.  
"No." Rin replied, "Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't let Rin fly much on Ah-Un. Only when she has to. But Jaken-sama lets her whenever she wants when Sesshoumaru-sama isn't around!"  
There was a loud clunk from behind them and the sound Jaken's scream. "Oh Jaken-sama!" the little girl exclaimed, "That rock bouncing off your skull must of hurt!"  
"Rin!" the imp yelled, "Why'd you tell Milord that! I'll get you for telling- OUCH!" There was muffled thud from behind.  
Rin giggled. "Sesshoumaru-sama says that kicking Jaken-sama relieves his stress." She explained to Kagome.  
Kagome paled. The girl said this so casually! It sounded as if this sort of thing happened every day!… Maybe it did! She had known that Sesshoumaru was cruel, he taking care of Rin had put Sesshoumaru in a new light for Kagome. Even then, how could he protect a child and beat his servants at the same time? This was confusing.

"Any chance you smell Kagome's scent?" Sango asked hopefully.  
"What do you think?" Inuyasha grumbled.  
"No?" Miroku guessed.  
"Bingo."  
This sent Shippo back into tears. "We-we're never going to see Kagome again!" he wailed.  
"Would you be quiet!" Inuyasha demanded, "In fact, do me a favor and don't make a sound until we find Kagome. If you speak I'll beat you to a pulp and they'll be no Kagome to stop me." Grudgingly Shippo nodded. Good. At least if they didn't find Kagome there would be one bright side to it.  
"You just dug yourself a hole Inuyasha." Miroku warned.  
"What do you mean monk?"  
"I mean as soon as we find Kagome, Shippo's going to tell her exactly what you just told him and she's going to sit you for it." He told the hanyou.  
"Not to mention the long lecture she'll give you on not hurting innocent children." Sango added.  
"Well at least Shippo'll shut up until we find her. And he ain't innocent."  
"He'll tell her you said that too."  
"And she'll sit you again.  
Both Shippo and Miroku found themselves with large bumps on the top of their heads. "Get offa my back!" Inuyasha screetched, "I'll get it when I get it! So everyone, SHUT THE HELL UP!"  
"Touchy." Shippo commented, "I think he's stressed."  
Inuyasha screamed.

Sesshoumaru stopped and looked up. A group of birds had just taken off into the sky in alarm. And there was no surprise in that. Somewhere a little less than a mile away, someone had just made a terrible noise that sounded much liked the scream of his brother. The humans hadn't heard it though. It was still too far away. This was close enough.  
"Kagome." Sesshoumaru said, "You may get off. I will leave you here."  
"Here?" she repeated, "Is Inuyasha here?"  
"Do you here him?" the demon asked.  
"No." Kagome admitted. Inuyasha definitely wasn't here.  
"Here Kagome-san, I'll help you off Ah-Un." Rin said. There was a light thump as the girl jumped off Ah-Un. Kagome felt a hand encircle hers and she let herself slip off the dragon as well. Rin lead her somewhere. The sound of her feet crunching against rocks and dirt turned to the small swish of walking on grass. Rin must have lead her off the road.  
"Come Rin." Sesshoumaru prompted.  
The small hand holding Kagome's let go. "Bye Kagome-san!" Rin said cheerfully, "Maybe Rin'll see you when Sesshoumaru-sama and Inuyasha-sama meet up!"  
"Yes." Kagome agreed, "See you around!" She heard the sounds of foot, and hoof, steps on the road. A few minutes later she could no longer hear them. That's when it hit her. Sesshoumaru had just left her alone in the woods. Great.  
Kagome shuffled around the grassy area, careful to stay off the road. When she found no rocks to sit on, she settled herself against a tree. She might as well be comfortable until the end of her life. It wouldn't be long until a demon attack. She still had the jewel shards.  
The jewel shards! Sesshoumaru hadn't taken them! What did that mean? Weren't all demons after them? Apparently not. Once again, Kagome's opinion of the demon lord was raised. But only a bit. He had still left her in the middle of a forest. Why did things like this always happen to her?

Inuyasha was starting to calm down. It had now been five minutes since anyone had spoken. How wondrous silence was! Maybe it would last until they found Kagome.  
"Are you calm yet Inuyasha?"  
Maybe it wouldn't.  
The hanyou growled, his anger immediately returning. As if symbolizing Inuyasha's heightened anger, there was a strong gust of wind. It brought a few leaves that hit him in the face and… could it be? A strong whiff of Kagome's scent! He took off.

Kagome shivered as a large gust of wind started blowing. She felt completely miserable now. It had only been a few minutes, but it felt like hours to her. All of Kagome's hope of being found had disappeared almost immediately after being left by Sesshoumaru.  
Kagome pulled herself into a little ball, still leaning against the tree. No matter what she did, she just couldn't find a comfortable spot. Abandoning the tree, Kagome laid down on the ground, still in her little ball. There. That was a little bit more comfortable. Maybe she was less visible too. She could feel that the grass around her was tall. Kagome closed her eyes. Maybe she'd fall asleep and be attacked then. She had been told it didn't hurt to die in her sleep. Maybe it didn't hurt to be attacked in her sleep.  
There was a rustling in the bushes. Kagome groaned. "Go away." She said sadly. The first demon was already here. It was ahead of her schedule. And what really didn't help was that she sensed a jewel shard on it. "Wait till I'm asleep. Then you can kill me. I just don't want to feel the pain."  
"Kagome?" a voice asked.  
Kagome sat up in complete surprise. "Inuyasha!" she exclaimed.  
"Kagome!"  
She found herself embraced in strong arms, a jewel glowing right in front of her eyes. Kagome closed her eyes in relief, feeling the tears coming. "Oh Inuyasha!" she cried, "I thought I was never going to see you again! I was so scared!"  
Inuyasha rubbed her back in a soothing movement. "It's alright Kagome." He replied, "I've got you now. You don't have to be scared. But what happened? You were at the hot springs and then you were gone! Were you kidnapped-" The hanyou stopped and growled, "Why do you smell like Sesshoumaru?"  
"I was with him." Came Kagome's muffled reply. She was still crying against his shirt.  
"He kidnapped you!" The idea made his blood boil.  
"No." She wasn't sure she was ready to tell her whole tale yet. Maybe after she calmed down.  
Inuyasha was confused. If Sesshoumaru hadn't kidnapped her, how had she ended up with him, yet alone when he found her? Had his brother saved her? It wasn't completely impossible. Ever since adopting that young human, Inuyasha had noticed Sesshoumaru had changed. And it wouldn't be the first time he had saved her. He had saved all of the group when Mukotsu had attacked.  
That's when Inuyasha noticed the small roll of paper Kagome was carrying. She hadn't let go of it during the whole ride on Ah-Un. Carefully, he slipped it out of her hand. She didn't protest. Inuyasha noticed his brother's seal on the letter, breaking the seal, he unrolled that paper and read:

_Brother-  
Your mistakes have cost me quite a bit of money. Do not lose  
your wench again. I will not always be there to make sure she  
is returned.  
-Sesshoumaru_

Inuyasha blinked. This was getting confusing.

* * *

Yay! Another irritating cliff hanger! But I'd just like to point out something in here that I found very humorous. Humourous enough to repeat. 

"Touchy." Shippo commented, "I think he's stressed."  
Inuyasha screamed.

There we go! Read and Review!


	11. Tales

A Story of Hope

**Author's Note**: Wow! 28 reviews for chapter 10! Thanks so much everyone! I love you guys! I just want to make a few comments on some of my reviews.

**Everto Angelus**- You said that the story was a bit awkward when it came to Sesshoumaru. How so? Let me know so I can make it better.

**Haleh**- The reason that this chapter was not written when you asked might have something to do with the fact that you reviewed the day I posted.

**JenKristo**- I had a laugh when it came to your review. Glad you feel better and hope you love this chapter!

* * *

Inuyasha folded the note in fourths and returned to comforting the blind miko. "Shh." he said softly, "It's alright. It's alright."  
"I was so scared." Kagome repeated, looking up at him for the first time since she had first seen him.  
"I believe it." Inuyasha replied.  
There was a moment of silence. "Inuyasha," Kagome said, "What am I wearing?"  
The hanyou blinked. What a strange question! But looking kagome's state of attire over, he did not like it. "A little white kimono." he replied, "Where'd you get it? It's shorter than that skirt thing of yours!" She chose not to answer to this.  
The other three ran out of the forest and into the grassy area next to the road. "KAGOME!" Shippo exclaimed, jumping off his perch on Sango's shoulder.  
The kitsune ran to the girl. He leapt towards her only to be caught face first in one of Inuyasha's hands. "How many times to I have to tell you?" the hanyou asked, slightly irritated. "_Be _careful! Kagome can't see you coming. You'll crash into her."  
"Shippo?" Kagome asked, looking up from Inuyasha. She seemed to have finished crying.  
"Kagome!" Shippo exclaimed happily, his reply slightly muffled.  
Sighing, Inuyasha dropped the boy and he hurried over to Kagome, doing his best to make his presence known. It paid off. Kagome unwound her arms from Inuyasha and reached down to where she heard Shippo. She was a bit off on her aim to pick the kitsune up, but Shippo taking a step to his right easily remedied that. In no time he was being hugged tightly by Kagome and receiving death glares from Inuyasha.  
"We were so worried Kagome!" Sango exclaimed, "Are you alright?"  
"A little shaken, but besides that, fine." she admitted.  
"We looked everywhere for you." Miroku added, "Were you truely kidnapped? Or perhaps just dragged off by an unfriendly demon?"  
Kagome squeezed her eyes together, trying not to cry again. She hugged Shippo a little tighter. Inuyasha glared at the monk, who didn't press any further.  
"Should we set up camp here?" Sango asked quietly.  
"Yeah." Inuyasha replied, "Yeah, we should."  
Nodding, Sango and Miroku started setting up for the night. Inuyasha stayed, where he was, holding Kagome close to him. He hoped she would be ready to talk soon. He was practically bursting with curiosity and rage to find out how she had ended up in his brother's clutches.

Much later that night, the group was huddled around a small campfire, compliaments of Miroku. Sango had made dinner and they were just finishing it. Inuyasha had grudgingly let go of Kagome after she explained that she'd like to spend some time with Sango. The miko was currently sitting next to the demon slayer, with Shippo on her lap.  
'Sure.' Inuyasha thought 'She wants to spend some time with Sango, but Shippo's there sitting on her lap. Stupid wench isn't greatful for what I do for her.'  
As if she had heard his thoughts, Kagome chose to talk to Inuyasha at that moment. "Inuyasha? I'm-I'm ready to tell what happened now."  
Inuyasha immediately snapped out of his thoughts. "Really?" he asked.  
"Then please go ahead and tell us, Lady Kagome." Miroku prompted, "We give you our complete attention."  
Kagome nodded. "Just after Sango left to check on Miroku, ademon kidnapped me. At least I'm assuming he was a demon. The next thing I remember is being thrown to the ground. This old woman helped me. She said I had been kidnapped for- for the Youkai Slave Market."  
"What!" Inuyasha exclaimed, standing up in shock, "Never! I'm gonna-"  
"Let Lady Kagome continue." Miroku told him sternly.  
The hanyou sat down with a scowl and Kagome continued again. "The next morning, at least I'm guessing it was the next morning, we were all put into some sort of pen or something like that. I really don't know. I was... sold."  
For the second time Inuyasha interrupted. "WHAT!"  
"Inuyasha!" Miroku scolded, but this time the monk was not harsh. He had also wanted to make an exclamation over this. "Please continue again."  
The rest of the story was easier to tell. The worst of her adventure had already been explained. "One of Sesshoumaru's people bought me. When I saw- heard Sesshoumaru's voice, he told me that I was no use for him and that he would return me to Inuyasha, but only a distance away because he was not in the mood for a fight. He had me talk to the human girl who travels with him, her name's Rin. Then we left and you found me here."  
"Oh Kagome!" Sango exclaimed, hugging her friend, "You must have been terrified!"  
"I was pretty scared until I met Sesshoumaru." Kagome said.  
"You weren't scared while you were stuck with my bastard brother!" Inuyasha exclaimed, enraged. Now that he had heard Kagome's entire story he was blaming himself for the whole thing. If only he had been less involved with knocking Miroku out. He would have smelled the demons approaching and attacked them before they had a chance to attack her. It definitely would have been worth the multiple sits he would have recieved for seeing her naked. Even if Kagome was blind she would still figure out where he was. Especially while he carried the jewel shard around.  
"Hey!" Kagome retorted, "It was someone I knew, alright!"  
"You know Naraku! Would you feel safe if he had bought you!"  
"That's a totally different story and of course not!"  
"How is it different! They're both evil bastards!"  
"At least I know I have a chance against Sesshoumaru!"  
"No you don't!"  
"Then why am I standing here, alive in front of you!"  
"You're not standing, and you're not really in front of me."  
"SIT!"  
Inuyasha sat.  
"Idiot." Shippo grumbled.  
"You said it." Miroku agreed.  
"Never seen a bigger one." Sango added.  
"Sango?" Kagome asked, "I think I'd like to take a walk. Will you come with me?"  
"Of course!" The demon slayer got up and helped Kagome away from the campsite. "Just a little walk. It's late out."  
"I'm only up for a little one anyways." the priestess replied.  
They walked in silence for a while. Sango was even more vigilant than usual, snapping her head from side to side each time she heard a noise. Kagome on the other hand, was starting to relax a bit. She was back with her friends again and safe. At least as safe as she could be on this side of the well.  
"You know, Inuyasha was really worried about you." Sango told Kagome.  
The younger girl sighed. "I know." she admitted, "And I don't like arguing with him, but sometimes he just makes me so mad! So I sit him. Then I feel guilty for what I've done. I'd apologize, I think that would just make him yell at me again and then I'd sit him and then it would just be a circle! I'd never feel better!"  
Sango laughed. "I've got the same problem with Miroku." she explained, "He gropes me so I hurt him and then I feel bad. I know that if I appologize he'll just grope me again."  
Kagome giggled. "So we've got the same problem?"  
"Sort of."  
They both laughed.


	12. Feelings

A Story of Hope

Everto Angelus- What you said makes plenty of sense. Yes, I suppose it was a little awkward. It's just that I've never viewed Sesshoumaru as a particularly evil person, just a bit of a violent one. Therefore I don't mind giving him a bit of a… heart sometimes in my stories. Yet, I know his personality. It's not like I'm going to make Sesshy be like 'Ah! Kagome! Welcome to my castle! Make yourself at home and then I will bring you straight back to Inuyasha!' Sesshoumaru only brought Kagome back NEAR Inuyasha because that's the way he was traveling.  
As for him being in the castle- Hey, he's the Lord of the Western Lands. He's got to have on somewhere! And he wasn't buying a slave for Rin's entertainment. I couldn't see him doing that either. Think about it. Rin's got to be about what? Nine? Ten? She's going to need some human female support soon and Sesshy knows it. I think somewhere in chapter 9 or 8 I mentioned that the slave he wanted was a human girl. If I didn't put that in there… Oops. Oh well.

Here's the chapter! Short but sweet this time around.

* * *

The next morning things were back to normal. Or at least as normal as they could get with Kagome still blind. The group was back to the search for shards. Inuyasha had insisted that Kagome ride on his back. Of course she did not argue. Shippo was also on the hanyou. Sango was riding Kilala and Miroku was sitting behind her. Little did the demon slayer know it, but he kept on eyeing her butt, his hand slowly moving closer and closer as the seconds went by.  
WHACK!  
"You PERVERT!"  
"But you're mistaken Sango!" Miroku insisted, rubbing the red slap mark on his cheek, "There was merely a bug on you and I went to wipe it off! You didn't have to be so harsh!"  
"Yes I did!"  
Kagome giggled.  
Inuyasha looked back at her. "Oi, what's so funny?"  
She shook her head. "Nothing. I probably shouldn't be laughing." Kagome admitted in a low voice, "It's just that every time Miroku gropes Sango, he comes us with another story. They're all believable, but she never believes him."  
"Because Sango knows well enough not to trust him." Inuyasha finished. "Yeah." There was a short silence while Miroku continued rubbing his cheek and Sango fumed. "I'd wish you'd known better than to trust my damn brother."  
"I did and here I am perfectly safe." Kagome retorted, "You know what? I'm not even going to get into this discussion with you again. You're obviously not mature enough to accept that maybe your brother's not all bad and I'm going to leave it at that." She 'hmphed' and was silent.  
Inuyasha scowled. Sesshoumaru _was_ all bad. Couldn't she understand that? _I just want to keep her safe._ He thought. _But how the hell am I supposed to do that when she goes and trusts every damn person she meets!_  
"I think you made Inuyasha mad." Shippo commented.  
"I do too." Kagome agreed.  
Glaring, Inuyasha squeezed Kagome's shins just a little too hard.  
"Ow!"  
The coppery scent of blood drifted past Inuyasha's nose. Eyes widening, he quickly whipped Kagome off his back and onto her feet to eye the damage his had caused. "Damn." Kagome now sported five small, but most likely deep, cuts on each leg where Inuyasha's claws had dug into her. She tentively reached down to touch her wounds, wincing at the contact.  
"I am so sorry." Inuyasha said softly, "I didn't mean to do it."  
"It's alright." Kagome replied, "I provoked you. I shouldn't have."  
"Inuyasha!" Miroku exclaimed, "What did you do!"  
The whole group had stopped now.  
"He cut me a bit with his claws, that's all." Kagome explained.  
Inuyasha led Kagome to a fallen tree and she sat down. "Do you have any of those 'band-aids' in your bag?" he asked.  
"Yeah." Kagome replied, pulling her bag off her back and handing it to him. "Do you think you could get them? It would be kind of hard for me…"  
Inuyasha nodded, feeling even guiltier than before. As he rummaged through her bag he mentally kicked himself. _Idiot!_ He thought _She's irritated you plenty of times while riding on your back. Why'd you have to go and hurt her this time!_  
He found the band-aids and looked back at Kagome's cuts, wincing. How could he have done something like that to her! Each cut was far enough apart that he'd have to use a band-aid for each. Five on each leg would not look good. Sighing, Inuyasha pulled out a piece of gauze and started dabbing blood off each cut.  
"There's two jewel shards coming straight at us." Kagome announced.  
"Koga." He growled.  
"Yo."  
"Hi Koga." Kagome said cheerfully.  
"I caught a whiff of your wonderful scent in the area Kagome." The wolf demon told her, "And I decided to come- Mutt face. What the hell happened to her!"  
"It was an accident, okay?" Inuyasha retorted.  
"You hurt Kagome." The words were said with so much hatred. Inuyasha flinched.  
"He didn't mean to do it!" Kagome put in, "He said he was sorry, I forgave him, and now he's helping me!"  
Glaring at Inuyasha. Koga stomped over to the priestess and pulled her into his arms. "I could help you better than that guy ever could." He told her seriously.  
"Eh…"  
"And I promise I'd never hurt you. I think it's time that you came back to the den with me and became my mate."  
"Uh…"  
"There's no way that Kagome's going with you anywhere!" Inuyasha yelled, jumping up and growling at the wolf.  
"Oh yeah?" Koga challenged, "Well she's _my _woman so it's _my_ responsibility to make sure she's safe! I left her with you to keep her safe because that's what Kagome wanted! Well it seems that she's not safe anymore so I've gotta take her back!"  
"Koga!" Kagome called loudly.  
"Yes?"  
She sighed. "I'm perfectly safe here, I promise." The priestess said calmly. "What Inuyasha did to me was only an accident and I admit it was partially my fault. Inuyasha would never hurt me on purpose. He does everything he can to protect me. How could he hurt me? I know what I'm saying is true. In fact, I'd bet my life on it."  
Inuyasha stared at Kagome. He had never known how much she trusted him. She'd bet her life that he wouldn't hurt her on purpose? But what about the times when he turned into an uncontrollable full demon? He had tried to hurt her on purpose during those times before. Who was to say he wouldn't again?  
Koga was also surprised. "You- you'd bet your life?" he repeated.  
Kagome nodded.  
And that's when Koga noticed something. "Kagome, look at me." He instructed frowning.  
Slowly, she turned her head towards the sound of his voice. She missed his face and looked over his shoulder. Koga waved a hand in front of her. No response.  
"Kagome… You-you're blind…"  
"I am." She replied sadly.  
Of course Koga instantly blamed Inuyasha. "MUTT FACE! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY KAGOME TO MAKE HER BLIND! YOU'D BETTER GIVE ME THE TRUTH!"  
"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! SHE CAME BACK FROM HER OWN TIME LIKE THAT!"  
"It's true Koga." Sango added, "Kagome was sick and the medicine her doctor gave her made her go blind. But at least she's healthy."  
Koga turned his gaze back to Kagome and then nodded. "Yeah." He agreed, "At least you're healthy."  
Kagome blushed.  
The wolf turned his attention back to Inuyasha. "I guess I'll leave Kagome here again if she wants to stay so badly." He told Inuyasha seriously, giving Kagome back to him. "But next time I come, I'd better not find out that she's got any more problems. You got that? Okay. See you around Kagome!" And as quickly as he had come, he was gone.  
Inuyasha placed Kagome back on the log grumbling things the rest of the group couldn't hear completely. As he continued to clean up and put band-aids on her legs, he thought about what she had said. _"In fact, I'd bet my life on it."_ Kagome would bet her life that he would never hurt her. Smiling, he shook his head.


	13. Demon

A Story of Hope

* * *

Although the wounds had been deep, Kagome pulled the band-aids off the next morning. "What does it look like Shippo?" she asked, "Should I keep the band aids off or put them back on?"

"They look okay to me." The kitsune replied, "The cuts are almost healed. They're just a little red."

There was the sound of footsteps walking over to Kagome. "I think you should keep the bandages on for the rest of today." Sango announced, "Shippo's right. The wounds are mostly healed, but you should keep them on just for safety. Just to make sure that they don't get infected or anything."

Inuyasha's signature Shikon glow became closer and the next thing Kagome knew, she felt his clawed hands gently replacing the band-aids on her legs. "I absolutely _refuse_ to let you get yourself infected." He told her roughly.

"Is that because Koga threatened you and you're scared?" Miroku asked.

"NO!" Inuyasha put back the final band-aid. "It's because if Kagome's legs get infected it's going to slow us down."

Kagome rolled her eyes. Even she knew that wasn't the real reason he was being extra careful with her today. So far he had: helped her out of her sleeping bag when she woke up, made her breakfast (no one else, they'd had to make their own), and packed up her things for her. There was no doubt about it. Inuyasha was still feeling guilty.

"Thanks Inuyasha." She said quietly. Her only response was a snort.

"Well are we ready to continue?" Miroku asked, "We can't hang around here all day, besides, I heard that we were approaching a relatively large village."

"Yeah, what about it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well I thought I could get us a nice place to sleep and a good meal." He replied.

"And he wants to see if there's any pretty girls there." Shippo added.

"That too." Miroku agreed.

There was a loud thunk and the monk rubbed a growing bump on his head. "Sango, must you be so violent?"

"When you're being perverted, yes." She replied.

"Weren't we going to go now?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"Yes." Miroku said nodding, "Let us go."

Kagome watched the jewel shard's glow become brighter as Inuyasha turned back to her. "I'm going to pick you up now." He told her.

"Alright."

Inuyasha gently picked her up and moved her onto his back. His grip on her legs was much lighter than usual. "You okay back there?"

"Yeah."

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Inuyasha asked the others, "Let's go! Miroku, which way to that village you were talking about? We may as well head towards it. Maybe we'll get a lead on a shard."

The group moved away from their campsite, following the way Miroku had pointed out.

"Do we know the name of the town we're going to?" Sango asked.

"Does it matter?" Inuyasha asked under his breath.

"Hiroshima or something like that." Miroku replied.

"Hiroshima!" Kagome repeated, "The Hiroshima?"

"Is that an important village in your time?" Sango asked.

"Important!" she replied, "America dropped the first atomic bomb on it and it was completely destroyed!"

There was silence.

"You didn't understand that, did you?"

"Not a word." Shippo replied.

Kagome sighed. "That's alright." She said, "It wasn't a good thing that happened there anyways, it's just a just famous."

* * *

As the sun began to set, the group walked into the village of Hiroshima. "Great Buddha…" Miroku said trailing off. 

"What is it?" Kagome asked. It was times like this that she wished she could still see.

"Well let's just say that there's plenty of houses for Miroku to find an ominous cloud hanging over." Sango told her.

"It's a rich village?" Kagome guessed.

"From the size and quality of the buildings around us, that is exactly it." Miroku replied, "Dear Sango! Pick a house for us to spend the night in!"

"But where are all the people?" Shippo asked, "There's no one outside…"

"Because of the village's wealth I'm guessing that they are all enjoying a large meal at this time." Miroku said, "But Sango, which house shall I pick?"

"I don't like the smell of this." Inuyasha growled, "Something's wrong here."

There was the sound of quick footsteps. The group turned to see a man walking down the street with a young boy running ahead. They were indeed wealthy by the look of their clothes. "Father!" the boy exclaimed, "Look! There's a monk in the group of travelers ahead!"

"Aye, there is." The father agreed. "Monk!" he called, "Monk, might you be a holy man, traveling from village to village to rid possessed houses of their demons?"

"Uh, yes good sir!" Miroku replied. "Never mind Sango." He said quietly, leaning over to her, "I do believe we will not have to pick a house for the night. The fates have picked one for us."

The little boy was standing right next to the group now. "Will you exorcize our house, monk?"

"We have been plagued by a demon for many moons now." The father said sadly, "We have been hoping to find a monk good enough to help us. My poor daughter has been possessed and she is deathly ill."

This got Miroku's full attention. "Fear not sir." He said, "I will help you with your demon problem and see to your daughter at once!"

The man smiled. "If you can get rid of the demon, my wife and I will gladly pay you well, not to mention give you a room and food for the night."

Miroku nodded. "I will start straight away. Of course the state of your daughter is your greatest worry. I will see to her first."

"Of course he will." Shippo mumbled, rolling his eyes.

The man bowed. "Please follow me to my home."

As the group followed the man, the feeling of a strong demonic presence became stronger and stronger. Miroku tightened his grip on his staff. Sango put a hand to her boomerang. Kagome squeezed Inuyasha's shoulders and Inuyasha squeezed Kagome's legs, but he did not puncture the skin again.

Finally they arrived at a house notably bigger than the rest of the ones around it. There was a woman waiting outside. "Sato." She said, kissing the man lightly on the cheek, "That was a quick fishing trip. She turned to the little boy. "Did you catch anything Totori?"

"No." the kid replied, "We didn't get to the river. But we met a monk on the way! He said he'd help us!"

The woman turned to the new comers and bowed politely. "I pray that you'll be able to help my girl." She said quietly, "Her suffering is awful. We can't do anything else. Please do all you can."

"I promise you I will." Miroku said, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Anai." The man named Sato said, "Please bring the monk's companions to a spare room and get them something to eat. I'll show the monk to Kella."

Miroku followed after Sato as the others followed after Anai. He was led down passage after passage until they stopped at a door. "My daughter is in here." Sato said softly. He opened the door and lit a lamp to reveal the girl.

Miroku sighed. By the girl's size she was very young. No more than three.

"What is it monk?"

"Nothing." Miroku walked over to the girl, kneeling down next to her futon. He pushed back the blanket to see her. Her face was pale, but then again so was the rest of her. Her hair was bright white. Miroku frowned. "Do you know what manner of demon is possessing her?"

"No." her father replied, "That's why you're here."

"Right." This girl really was badly possessed if her hair was white. Miroku pulled out a sutra and placed it on her forehead. Nothing happened. "That will keep her safe during the exorcizetion if the demon was planning to use her as a hostage. But now I will have to look around the house. It would be better if you joined your wife and son and waited."

Sato nodded. "What about your friends?"

"They will be fine."

He nodded again. "Will we know when it is over?"

"Yes." Miroku replied, "You will definitely know."

* * *

Meanwhile, the others were sitting down to dinner. "-Is is gud ood!" Shippo exclaimed, shoveling rice into his mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Kagome told him.

Shippo frowned. "How'd you 'ow I was eatin wi my mou ull?" He swallowed. "You can't see me."

The priestess's mouth tightened. "Just because I can't see you, doesn't mean I can't hear you."

"Oh yeah. Sorry."

Kagome smiled slightly, "It's alright." Her smile quickly turned to a frown. "Do you feel that?"

"Yeah." Sango replied. She glanced towards her weapon, leaning against the wall. "The presence we've been feeling since we got here just got stronger. I don't like it."

Inuyasha put a hand to Tetsusaiga. He was ready for anything that came at them.

Kagome asked. "Do you think it's because of the exorciztion?"

"Probably." Inuyasha said. "What ever this demon is, it's strong, but it's not Naraku. Any jewel shards, Kagome?"

"None."

There was a loud crash and Miroku's yell. Sango jumped up in alarm, grabbing her boomerang. "I'm going to go check it out." She ran out of the room.

A moment later there was another crash. Miroku and Sango's yells were heard together and there was the chinkling of Miroku's staff and the whoosh of Sango's boomerang. Then there was another crash and a scream of what they could only guess was the demon. The noise went on.

Kagome's face was now white. Inuyasha noticed this. "Hey." He said gently, "What's wrong?"

"Do you think they need our help?" Kagome asked shakily, "It sounds bad."

"Don't worry." He said smiling at her, of course she didn't see it though. He tuned his ears into the fight. "It sounds like they're doing fine. It's the demon who's screaming."

She nodded, but she was still pale. Sighing, Inuyasha put his hands around her waist and pulled her into his lap, enveloping her with his arms. "Don't worry, okay? They'll be fine. They're professionals. They can handle themselves."

Kagome relaxed a bit in his hold. That's when Inuyasha really noticed what he had just done. _She's sitting on my lap. _Inuyasha thought _She's sitting on my lap and it seems as if she's enjoying it! She relaxed when I pulled her onto it! Kagome relaxed because I was holding her! I made her relax!_ Fireworks were going off in his head.

As soon as Kagome had calmed down, she noticed just where she was. _I'm sitting on Inuyasha's lap!_ She could see the bright shine of Inuyasha's Shikon shard right next to her head. _Wait, why would Inuyasha pull me over here? Is he… hugging me!_ Her eyes widened and she looked up at him.

He saw this and looked down at her. His cheeks had a red tinge to them. "What?"

She looked back down again, also blushing. "Nothing."

Kagome felt herself being pulled off the hanyou's lap and placed on the floor next to him. "Uh, sorry." Came Inuyasha's voice.

The sounds of the fight ended. A few moments later Sango and Miroku walked back into the room. "Did you get the demon?" Shippo asked.

"We did." Miroku replied. "It's gone."

Kagome smiled. "That's great!" she said happily.

"Yes." Sango agreed, "It's great that we're actually getting paid for real work and not for a trick."

"Makes the food taste better." Miroku declared, sitting down to start his meal.


	14. Blessings

A Story of Hope

**Author's Note**- Not much to say, hope you guys are enjoying the story. I guess I'll reply to some reviews because I have some time.

**Samurai Fish- **Chapter 12 almost made you cry? Wow. I wasn't trying to make people cry. Should I appologize?

**laughingstockstables-** The thing that Miroku said is actually true. The idea is if you work for your food or make it yourself, you're proud of it, so it just tastes so much better. Tryit sometime.

**Kiwi- **Well I think that if Inuyasha and Kagome just got into a relationship like BAM it would be stupid. They've been friends for so long and we all know they like each other, but they still just can't get right into it. Doesn't make any sense. Okay. This was a very repetitive reply.

On an other note. I've gotten 3 emails like this now. They tell me how great this story is and then they ask me this question.

**'Are you blind?'**

To clear this up, no, I'm not blind.

* * *

The next morning Mirokudid one last thing. "I want to bless something in your house." he told Sato. "To keep the demon from returning to your house." 

"Perhaps you will bless something in the garden." Sato suggested, "We spend the most time there. It would make sense."

He nodded. "Please show me to what you'd like to bless."

Sato led Miroku and the others towards the garden. They stopped in front of agreat old tree in the middle of the garden. The trunk had grown thick over the years and the branchs almost completely covered the sky of the garden, only letting in a soft amount of green light. Sato nodded his head towards the tree in a miniture prayer. "Please bless this tree."

"I will." Miroku answered. Touching the tree with one hand, Miroku murmured undeciferable words then placed a sutra on the tree, tapping it with his staff twice. "The tree has been blessed."

"Thank you very much." Anai said with a bow.

"Think nothing of it." Miroku replied shaking his head. "It is my job as a simple monk. But now my friends and I must take our leave and continue on our travels."

"Of course." Anai said nodding, "Here's your payment." She held out a small bag. Miroku took it and started counting the coins inside.

"What's the tree like, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha looked over at her in confusion. "Why would you want to know something like that? It's just a tree."

"If Sato wants the tree blessed it must be very important to him." she replied, "I just want to know what it looks like."

"Well it's big. And green."

"I was assuming that." Kagome retorted, rolling her eyes.

"Then why are you asking me about it!" he demanded.

"Because I want to know what it looks like!"

"It's not like you've never seen a tree before!"

Kagome glared at him. Or more like past him. "Put your hands over your eyes!" she told him.

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

Inuyasha put his hands over his eyes quickly. Kagome was scary when she was angry. And failing to do what she said may end up with him planted in the ground with a particularly violent 'Sit' command.

"Did you cover your eyes?"

"Yes."

"Well that's what I see!" she told him, "Pitch black, night and day! How would you like to go through part of your life like that? You don't know where you're going! You have to rely on everyone to do even the simplest things! You can't_see_!" Kagome was on the verge of tears now. "I've spent over a week in complete darkness now. I bet you can't imagine that, can you? You've spent your life with the 'perfect vision' of a half demon! You can see anything you want perfectly whenever you want to! Day, night, it doesn't matter! And because of this you take it for granted! Now think about me! Just do it! To you, that tree in front of us is just some plain old boring tree. But to me, it's something wonderful in the world. Something I want to see! But I CAN'T!" She burst out sobbing.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha trailed off, not sure what to do. He hated when she cried.

"I'M NOT DONE!"

By then the whole garden was silent.

"So when I asked you to describe that tree, and you didn't take me seriously, it hurt. Do you understand that? It hurt!" She continued to cry, sitting down on the ground and bring her legs up to her chest, hiding her face.

Inuyasha watched her cry for a moment. She was suffering. Part of it wasn't his fault. He couldn't help it that she was blind. But he could have described the tree better. _I had no idea it meant that much to her!_ He thought_ How could I have been so stupid?_

Sitting down next to her he said something very rare. "I'm sorry."

She kept on crying.

Inuyasha sighed. "It's really big." he started, "The tree I mean. I'm guessing it's really old because the trunk's so thick. Maybe as thick as I am tall. Maybe thicker. The bark's really bumpy. It's not smooth at all. And there's a knot hole about three feet up on the side facing us. The leaves are so big that they're bigger than your hand. And the tree's so tall that I don't have anything to compare it with."

"Thanks Inuyasha." Kagome said smiling gently, lifting her head up from her knees.

"Whatever."he stood upand turned to the others. "Are we going now?"

"I guess." Sango replied.

Kagome stood up, stumbling a bit when Shippo jumped onto her shoulder unexpected. Inuyasha yanked him off. "Careful!" he exclaimed.

"Sorry." the kitsune said sheepishly.

The hanyou growled. "Let's go."

Anai and Sato gave their thanks one more time and led the group out of the house. Inuyasha pulled Kagome up onto his back and they started to walk out of the village. "Well that was definitely interesting." Kagome commented.

"Yes." Miroku agreed, "The demon inhabiting that house was extremely powerful for not having a shikon shard. It didn't have one, did it Kagome?"

"It better not have." Inuyasha grumbled.

"It didn't." Kagome assured, "It was just a plain old demon."

Inuyasha nodded. "It sounded like you guys were having some problems with killing the thing."

"A bit." Sango admitted, "But only for a short time."

"Sango helped me alot." Miroku agreed.

"I'm surprised she went off to help you willingly." Inuyasha commented, "I mean, If I was her I wouldn't have volunteered to be alone with you. It's just not safe."

"Miroku was too busy to do anything." Sango said, "Under normal circumstances, I wouldn't have gone off with him alone."

"Don't you trust me?" Miroku asked, obviously hurt.

"Not one bit."

"That hurts, my dear Sango."

"Oh shut up." Inuyasha said, "You brought it on yourself, groping every girl you set eyes on."

"That's not true!" Miroku insisted, "Only the pretty ones."

"That just makes you even worse." he grumbled.

They were out of the village now and at the top of a hill. "Look at that view." Sango said in awe. "You can see everything from here!"

"Yes." Miroku agreed, "Magnificancent."

Inuyasha eyed the Kagome on his back. She looked near tears again. "Why don't we keep on going? We're not going to find Naraku here."

"True." Miroku said nodding.

The group turned away from the village, intent on continuing their travels.

BOOM!

Inuyasha swerved around towards the village again. One house was ablaze.

"That's the house we were just at!" Shippo exclaimed.

* * *

Okay. I just want to say one thing. I had Miroku bless the tree for a reason. From what I've heard, there's an old twisted tree that survived the atomic bomb blast of Hiroshima even though it was very close to the blast. Miroku's blessings really do work! 


	15. Survivor

A Story of Hope

**Author's Note:** A few things to say...

**Everto Angelus- **They make special things so that blind people can read things on the computer. I've never seen one, but I knowthey're around.

**FallenRose2157- **Actually I just read the thing about the tree on another fan fiction...

**Samurai Fish-**Kagome wasn't 'happy' after being upset at Inuyasha. She just forgave him. That's all.

**Priestess-Midoriko-** YAY! You're reviewer number 200!

* * *

Inuyasha took off, back towards the village. He tightened his grip on Kagome. 

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked. She was scared. She had heard the blast and Shippo's comment. What had happened?

"We're going back to the village."

"Because of the explosion?"

"Yeah."

"Inuyasha, wait up!" Miroku called. The others were following him. Inuyasha didn't bother to slow down. They knew where they were going.

People were gathering around the remains of the house. They were trying to stop the flames. Most of them had been quenched already.

Sango surveyed the damage. "What happened?" she asked a nearby villager.

"Something exploded." He replied, "We don't know anything but that. As for the people inside… We fear the worst. No one has come out."

Inuyasha, slipped Kagome off his back and headed towards the house. He started pushing rubble around, looking for the bodies.

"What's he doing?" Kagome asked Sango.

"Looking for the family who lived in the house. It's in ruins."

Kagome frowned. "Do you think they're dead?"

Sango shrugged. "That's what the villagers think. There's always a chance they could have survived."

"I found someone!" Inuyasha called. He pulled Anai's limp body from the wreckage of her house. There were gasps from the villagers. Some called the woman's name. Inuyasha picked his way back out to the house debris. He put her body down on the road. Some village women ran over to her. Inuyasha returned to his search.

"Who'd Inuyasha find?" Kagome asked Sango.

"The wife. Anai, I think her name was." She replied, "I'll be right back Kagome. You stay here."

Kagome nodded, hearing her friend's footsteps get quieter as she got farther away.

"I found two more!" Inuyasha called. This time it was Sato and his son. Like Anai, they were both dead. "That's all of them, right?" he asked Miroku.

The monk shook his head. "They had a young girl as well. Around two years old." Inuyasha nodded and went back into the wreckage to find the girl.

Kagome was starting to get nervous. She could hear the people around her, but she couldn't pick out her friend's voices. "Sango?" no response. "Inuyasha? Shippo? Miroku?" None of the four replied. Kagome thought about going to find them. The villagers' voices were all around. She couldn't tell which way she would go to find the others. She sighed. Deciding to stay where she was. One of them would come back for her when the excitement died down.

There was a tug on Kagome's skirt. "Pretty lady." A girl's voice said softly. "What's going on?"

Kagome kneeled down, smiling. She offered an outstretched palm. "Put your hand in mine." She instructed. "I can't see so I need to know where you are." A small hand was placed in Kagome's. "This house exploded." Kagome told the child.

"From what? Why did it explode?"

"I don't know." She replied, shaking her head.

There was a bit of silence and then the child hugged Kagome. "Pretty lady." She said, "You're crying."

"Am I?" Kagome asked, embracing the child with one hand and wiping tears away with another. The child had long hair. So it was a girl. "Where's your house? You must have gotten separated from your mother in the crowd."

"My house is broken. It's in front of us."

Kagome gasped. "You poor thing! Sango!"

This time the demon slayer answered. "What is it Kagome?"

"Is Inuyasha still looking for the little girl?"

"Yeah, why? And who's that?"

"This is the girl!" Kagome replied, "She managed to survive!"

Sango's eyes widened. "Really?" Kagome nodded. "Hey Inuyasha! We found the girl! She's okay!"

Kagome heard Inuyasha crunch through the broken boards of the house. There was a crash. Sango laughed. "His foot just caught on a board and he fell over." Sango told Kagome. She laughed.

"What's happening?" the little girl asked.

Sango bent down, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder. "What's your name, sweetie?"

The girl turned in Kagome's grasp. Kagome let go. "My name's Asai." The girl replied.

"Well Asai." Sango said quietly, "You're a very lucky little girl."

Asai looked over at the demon slayer. "Where's Mama and Papa?"

Sango wasn't sure what to say. "Well." She said, "Uh."

"They're sleeping." Kagome put in.

"Will they be okay?"

There was another silence. Sango decided to let Kagome answer this one. "We're not sure." She finally replied.

Tears appeared in Asai's eyes. "I hope they are." She said, with a sniffle.

Kagome hugged her. "I bet you do."

Miroku ran over to the girls. "That's the girl the demon was possessing." He said, "But her hair is still white!"

Asai turned her big eyes up at Miroku. "Mama called me al- al- al-"

"Albino?" Kagome guessed.

She nodded. "Yeah."

"So her hair color has nothing to do with being possessed. That's good to know." Miroku commented. He turned his attention back to Asai. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel good." She admitted, "You came to see me."

"I did." He smiled at her.

Asai yawned. "I'm tired."

"Where's my bag?" Kagome asked.

Sango handed it to her. One hand around Asai, Kagome felt for the latch, keeping her bag closed. She found it, unlatching the bag, and started rummaging around in it. A second later she found the blanket and pulled it out, wrapping it around the girl. "Take a nap." She suggested. Asai nodded, laying down right where she was with the blanket and going promptly to sleep.

"So this is the kid?" Inuyasha asked, walking over. "Damn. Her hair really is white."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said sharply. "There's a child here! Don't curse!"

"Feh. Well we've got to find a place for her to stay."

Miroku nodded. "I'll ask the villagers." He said, walking off.

"She's really cute." Sango said smiling. "Oh. Kagome, do you want me to describe her?"

Kagome shook her head. "Nah." She replied, "I know what an albino looks like."

"Why don't you want to hear about her?" Inuyasha asked. "You wanted to hear about the tree and you know what those look like." Kagome glared in Inuyasha's general direction. He gulped.

The group sat around Asai, waiting for Miroku to return with news of who would take the girl in. Finally he returned. Sango looked up at him. "So what's going on with someone taking in Asai?" she asked.

Miroku sighed, sitting down next to her. "No one wants to." He replied sadly. "It seems that Asai's been possessed by the demon who was in this house so long, that everyone's afraid of her. I assured them all that she's no longer possessed, but no one cares. They just don't want her.

"Then we'll have to take her with us." Kagome said.

"What!" Inuyasha exclaimed, "No way! I don't care if the kid's homeless. We're not going to take her with us. I refuse."

"Don't be so heartless." Miroku told him. "I think what Lady Kagome said is our only choice."

Sango nodded in agreement. "And we can see if someone will take her in at the next village we see."

"Yeah." Kagome replied, "I know we can't keep her with us. What we're doing is much too dangerous for a little girl be around."

"So why are we going to take her?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because she needs a place to stay." Sango said.

"Because she's too young to fend for herself." Miroku added.

"Because we might be the reason her house exploded." Kagome answered sadly.

"Because she's so cute!" Shippo finished happily.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at the kitsune. "You don't have a crush on her, do you?" he asked.

"No!"

"So she's coming with us." Sango said.

"Fine." Inuyasha snapped, "But we're dropping her in the next village we find."

Miroku nodded. "That's all that we're asking."

"Yay!" Shippo said happily. "She's so cute!"

"Would you quit with the cute!" Inuyasha demanded.


	16. Gray

A Story of Hope

* * *

When Asai woke up it was dark and the group had stopped again for the night. She sat up, looking around. "Where's the pretty lady?" she asked.

Sango looked up from the dinner she was cooking. "You're awake!" she commented, smiling.

Asai nodded. "Where's the pretty lady?" she repeated.  
"Kagome went to a near by stream with Inuyasha." Miroku explained. Seeing Asai's confused, look he added. "The man with dog ears."

"Oh." She frowned. "But I want to see the pretty lady! She was nice to me!"

"Kagome should be back soon." Sango told Asai "But until she gets back why don't you play with Shippo? I'm sure he'd love a playmate." Shippo nodded, grinning.

Asai looked the kitsune over. "Is he a demon?" she asked.

"I'm a fox demon." Shippo said proudly.

"Mama said that a demon po- po-"

"Possessed." Miroku told her.

Asai nodded. "Mama said that a demon possessed me." She said nervously.

"Only bad demons posses little girls." Sango said gently. "You don't have to worry. Shippo's very nice. He won't do anything like that."

The little girl looked back at Shippo. "I promise you won't have worry." He said confidently. Asai smiled. "I'll show you my spinning top!"

Meanwhile, Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting at the stream. Kagome was sitting right next to it so that the water rushed past her feet. Inuyasha opted for a seat a few feet away, leaning against a tree.

"We should start thinking about getting back." He told her.

"Is it getting dark?"

"No. The sun already set."

"Oh." There was silence for a few seconds. Then Kagome spoke again. "Was it a nice sunset?"

"What?"

"Was today's sunset nice?"

"Oh. No." Inuyasha replied, "It just kinda turned gray and then black." There was silence again. This time he Inuyasha broke it. "Was that how it was when you turned blind?"

Kagome shook her head. "No." she replied, "I just fell asleep with my sight and woke up without it."

"What's it like?" he asked. "To be blind."

"Come here." Kagome told him. Inuyasha did, sitting next to her. Hearing him sit down, she carefully put a hand out, attempting to cover his eyes. "Did I cover your eyes?"

"No." came the muffled response. "You got my mouth stupid."

Inuyasha took Kagome's hand gently pulling it from his mouth and to his eyes. As soon as her fingers came in contact with the skin next to his eyes, a bit of black, just a little brighter than usual flickered across her line of sight. Kagome gasped, pulling back.

Inuyasha frowned, opening his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"When I touched your eyes my sight got brighter!." She said excitedly.

He grabbed Kagome's hand, putting it back next to his eyes, this time he kept them open to see what she would do. Kagome's eyes went wide. Her vision was back. She could tell that it was dark, yet she could still see just as well as she could if it was daylight. "Inuyasha…" she said, "I can see…"

"You can!" he said loudly.

She nodded. "But I can see myself. Like I'm not using my own eyes."

Inuyasha frowned again. He held up three fingers in front of Kagome. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

When Kagome saw the fingers from the other side, she knew exactly what was going on. "Three." Kagome replied.  
Inuyasha nodded. "So you can see."

"But Inuyasha!"

"What?"

"I'm using your eyes!"

He stared at her open mouthed. "Huh?"

Kagome removed her hand and her world slipped back to black. She put her hand back and her body came back into view. "When I'm touching you next to your eye it's like I'm borrowing your eyesight!" she told him. "I see what you're seeing." Kagome took her hand away again. "But when I'm not touching you I go back to black. She reached out to get Inuyasha's sight again.

"OW!"

Kagome flinched. She hadn't been expecting his loud exclamation.

"You just poked me in the eye wench!"

Kagome frowned. "I'm sorry." She said, "I didn't see where I was aiming. And don't call me wench!"

"Only a wench would poke me in the eye!" he screeched.

"Well _sorry_." Kagome said standing up and heading towards the forest, the opposite of the stream.

Inuyasha looked back, glaring, but he immediately stopped. "Kagome!"

"What?" she kept on walking.

"Stop!"

"Why should I?"

"Just stop!"

"No! I'm not going to let you boss me around."

"STOP!"

Kagome walked into a tree and fell over.

"I warned you." Inuyasha said smirking. He walked over, helping her up. "Come on. Let's go back to the group." Kagome nodded and Inuyasha pulled her onto his back.


	17. Explanation

A Story of Hope

* * *

It was the middle of the night. There was someone shaking her awake. It wasn't like Kagome could tell the time by the light, but she could tell because of the insistent silence that could only be heard while people were sleeping.

"What is it?" she asked sleepily.

"I had a bad dream." Asai's little voice said softly. "I was scared."

Kagome's heart went out to the little girl. She fumbled around in the dark a little bit until she found the zipper for her sleeping bag. Unzipping it, she patted the spot next to her.

"You can sleep with me." Shippo had found somewhere else to sleep tonight so it was fine.

A moment later, Kagome felt Asai lie down next to her. "So what was your dream about?" she asked, zipping the bag up again.

"All my family died in front of me." The girl replied sadly.

Kagome hugged Asai tightly. "It was just a dream." She told her reassuringly.

"Uh huh. I guess."

The two drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Aww! Look how cute!"

"Kagome and I sleep like that all the time though, Sango!"

"Feh. They're going to get too attached to each other."

"Really Inuyasha, Asai's just a young child. At such a young age she needs the comfort Kagome's giving her."

"Shut up." The hanyou grumbled, "You too Shippo."

"What'd I do!"

"How about we just let them sleep?" Miroku walked back towards the main area of the camp.

"Good idea." Sango agreed, following him, trailed after by Shippo. Inuyasha gave took one last look at the sleeping pair and joined the other three.

"So what exactly happened yesterday evening again?" Sango asked Inuyasha.

"What do you mean what happened?"

"With Kagome being able to use your eyes." Miroku clarified.

"Oh." Inuyasha thought about it for a second. "Well Kagome went to cover my eyes to show me what it was like for her. And then she could see. So she tried again and we found out that if she put her hand here-" He put his fingers next to one of his eyes. "That she could see, but using my eyes."

"Is that really what happened?" the monk asked.

"Of course it is!"

"Calm down Inuyasha, I was just asking." Miroku replied. It's a very unusual case."

"But it's happened before?" Sango asked.

"Yes." He said nodding. "It is so rare because it will only work when the conditions are right.

"Does that mean that Kagome won't be able to use my eyes all the time?" Inuyasha demanded.

"No. If you and Kagome have done it before, you can do it again. The conditions are this. One of the two people must be blind and the other must be able to see. The second condition is that the two people must have a deep connection."

"Like love?" Shippo guessed

"Exactly." Miroku agreed nodding. He turned to Inuyasha. "We knew you loved Kagome but to love her this much… I had no idea Inuyasha.

The hanyou jumped up. "I do _not_ love Kagome!" he said angrily. "I need her to find the jewel shards that's all. So I need her to be alright."

"Are you sure you want to say that Inuyasha?" Shippo asked nervously.

"Of course I do!"

"But Kagome is…" the kitsune trailed off.

Inuyasha turned around to look at Kagome, dreading what he might see. There was Kagome, wide awake and glaring at him, or at least in his general direction.

"I uh…" he said awkwardly.

"You're in trouble." Miroku said unnecessarily.

A tear dripped down Kagome's cheek. "Sango." She said weakly, trying her best not to cry.

The demon slayer jumped up from her seat and hurried to her friend's side, helping her up and away from the rest of the group. She looked over her shoulder, giving Inuyasha final glare before turning back to Kagome. "Come on Kagome, let's go sit somewhere quite were we can be away from everyone else."


End file.
